The Journey
by cedricslove
Summary: Lily and James final year at Hogwarts. Will this finally be the year that they get together? Please R
1. The letter

James Potter stared at his Hogwarts letter. He couldn't believe his eyes. How could he have been made Head Boy? He thought back over his previous years at Hogwarts. Sure, he was very smart, and he was the top of his transfiguration class and second to Lily in all of his other classes.

However, no one would ever describe him as rule-abiding. James and Sirius had the record for the most detentions ever in Hogwarts history. James knew that he could handle it though, so he let his mind wander to Lily Evans.

At that precise moment Sirius bounded into the room. He saw James sitting on his bed completely engulfed in thought. Figuring it had something to do with Evans; he promptly decided to interrupt James' thoughts.

Sirius laughed, sounding more like a canine than a human and called, "Oi! Prongs! Guess who's made quidditch captain! That's right, me! Oh, and guess who isn't Head Boy. Remus just flooed over to say he didn't get the badge. I wonder who did."

James was silent for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Then he looked at his friend and said, "I know who did."

"You do? Well fess up."

"I'm Head Boy." Sirius's eyes went wide, and he stared at his friend in disbelief. Ascertaining from his friend's look that he was telling the truth, Sirius fell over and hit the floor with a dull thud. James laughed and went to reenervate his friend.

Sirius jumped up and bellowed, "Traitor!"

"It's not like I asked for this, Padfoot."

"Well isn't this perfect? Now you're going to stop being fun. And with that swatty nosed Lily as Head Girl you'll be ruined in no time." Sirius scrunched up his nose, as if at a foul smell when he mentioned Lily's name. Even though Sirius didn't think the girl was a bad person, he hated the effect she had on James. "Though, I suppose that being Head Boy would give you a chance to win her over. Might show her that you're more responsible now."

"What about Lily?"

"She's Head Girl! Remus said so when he flooed over."

But James didn't hear the last part of Sirius's explanation. As soon as he heard Lily was head Girl he bolted from the room. He ran downstairs to the fireplace, stepped inside and went to Moony's.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"Is it true that Lily's Head Girl?"

"Yes, but why does it matter. It's not like you're…" Remus paused, deep in thought. Then looking at his friend, he cautiously asked, "James, are you Head Boy?" James nodded his head slowly. "Bloody hell mate."

"I know Moony…"

"Lily is going to fly off the broomstick."

"Yes, I know. But she's not going to find out until first day."

"Prongs, she's already asked me to find out who is."

"Well, tell her that you couldn't find out. I don't care what you say but don't tell her it's me. This is my last chance Moony. I only have one year, maybe even less, to win her over."

"I know mate. I won't tell her, I solemnly swear Prongs."

…

Meanwhile, Lily Evans was sitting on her bed looking out her window waiting for an owl. She stared around the room she had inhabited since her childhood. The light blue walls and other pastel colors in her room were very calming. She needed calm because she was waiting for important information.

Lily glanced at her watch again for what must've been the hundredth time that morning._ I really hope that Remus is Head Boy, _she thought to herself. _Of course, it would have to be a former prefect, so I'm sure I'll be comfortable with them. At least there's no possibility of Potter being Head. Although, I have to admit that he did seem to grow up last year. That boy will never cease to confuse me. I can't even tell what I think anymore._ Finally, an owl flew in the window. Lily quickly opened and scanned the letter.

_**Lily, Congratulation on being Head Girl. I always knew you would get it. I'm not Head Boy, and I haven't been able to find out who is. I hope the rest of your summer goes well. See you September 1**__**st**__**. **_

_**Remus**_

Lily sat deep in thought for a moment. She was upset that Remus wasn't Head Boy. The two had become very close in fifth year, through performing their prefect duties. They were really good friends, and had the upmost respect for each other. However, Lily could not handle Remus' friends, the Marauders.

It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Lily hated James Bloody Potter. When James started asking her out on Hogsmeade visits in third year, Lily had promised herself that she would never say yes or fall for him. Her refusal somehow seemed to encourage him though.

In fourth year alone he had asked her out at least twenty-seven times, she had lost count after that. Every time was extremely creative and different though. From bewitching the candles in the great hall to spell it out to asking at the end of a quidditch game, while still astride his broom.

She thought back to sixth year. Even she had to admit that James had grown up. After the lake incident in fifth year, he had completely changed. He'd stopped hexing Slytherins for amusement and had even toned down the pranks. She knew that it was for her benefit, and she had to admit that it did have some affect on her.

Lily walked over to her desk and picked up the parchment that contained the essay she'd been assigned over the summer for charms. Each student was supposed to write an essay listing the best qualities of another student in their class. It would be read privately by the other student so that they could feel encouraged while studying for the NEWTs.

Unfortunately, Lily had been assigned to write about James Potter. She was still furious at him. Because Professor Flitwick had let people pick their partners on their own, and James name was before hers, he had chosen her. So far, Lily's parchment was blank. She sat down determined to write it.

"James Potter is…" Lily sat for a moment, deep in thought. It wasn't easy for her to list any of James' good qualities because she didn't stare at him every second of every day, like he did her. Picking up her quill she wrote:

"Good at Quidditch

Good looking" Both were obvious answers, and it almost pained her to say that James was good looking. She was so used to denying her attraction for the man. But she loved the way that his messy black hair stood up and was completely uncontrollable.

She loved the way that his hazel eyes sparkled with amusement when he played a prank, or how when he stared at her, she could read the warmth in his eyes. Lily knew that she could fall for those gorgeous eyes. But she knew that he only liked her because she was the unattainable, the girl that would add the most prestige as a notch on his headboard.

This was what truly scared her. She had always thought that James was going after her to fulfill some sort of bet or something. That as soon as she said yes, he would laugh in her face and go to collect his money. Surely there could be nothing in it for him at this point. It had been six years! But Lily was so afraid of getting her heartbroken that she wasn't taking chances. And she hated him, for making her feel this way, and for questioning herself; not to mention all of the pranks the egotistical git had pulled on her.

Snapping out of her reverie, Lily looked down at her pitiful list. She tried to think of good memories of James to write down. Suddenly, memories flooded back to her, causing her to go into an almost flashback state.

She remembered the time when he had protected her from being cursed by the Slytherins. All of the times that he had stood up for Peter, and made the poor, shy boy feel like he had friends for the first time in his life. Remus had told her how supportive James and Sirius had been of the fact that he was a werewolf. She really admired them for that because it was a rather scary thing to find out about a good friend.

Lily put her quill back on the parchment and started to write. The words simply started to flow, and she didn't even have to think about what she was writing. When she reached the end of the parchment, she read over what she had written.

The very last line said, "I fancy James Potter." Lily gasped and spent several minutes staring at what she had written. She picked up her quill to cross it out as she remembered the millions of reasons she should stay away.

_One day in sixth__year transfiguration, Lily looked up from her extensive notes, on how to replace human ears with those from a rabbit, for just long enough to notice James absentmindedly flying his charmed paper plane around the Slytherins' heads. Without looking away from the board, Professor McGonagall sharply asked James to demonstrate the Lapauris spell. Swishing his wand towards Sirius, James sighed "__lepus auris__." To everyone's surprise, Sirius now sported rabbit ears and he promptly hit the floor, his hands grasping his fluffy white ears. The rest of the class broke out into giggles at the ridiculous sight of a man with rabbit ears passed out on the floor. As Sirius' many fan girls rushed to his aid, James smiled and went back to flying his airplane. _

Lily couldn't believe that he had had the nerve to show her up in class! It was already frustrating that he had better marks in transfiguration, but this was just insulting! And how could he stand there as his friend passed out! Granted, Sirius did pass out a lot, but James still could've done something! Still fuming, Lily put her quill down so as not to smash the tip against her desk and began thinking about one of the few times she'd actually been scared for James.

_Lily was headed down to the dungeons to make her rounds during the end of fifth year when she was stopped by the ringing chants of "Fight, fight, Fight, fight!"After regaining her composure, Lily marched over to the scene only to be surprised once more. James was in the middle of a circle of Slytherins, with his wand raised, facing Van Yaxley, an intimidating sixth year. James snarled something under his breath and shot a red light towards the older boy. It was countered by a silent spell and James hit the floor writhing in pain. Everyone knew from his reaction that he was under the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Isabella Rinaldi, famous for her stunning spells, jumped in front of James and yelled "Stupefy!" The sheer force knocked Yaxley backwards, giving the rushing professors a chance to break up the surrounding crowd, grab Van, and take him to the headmaster's office._

Lily was still in disbelief that someone could be stupid enough to try and take on the entire Slytherin house single-handedly. Why the bloody hell would James fight a sixth year? It was as if he wanted to fight and was ready for the unforgivable curse. She couldn't believe he was so stupid! Lily laid further back against her pillow and thought about how James first got on her bad side.

_Seven years ago, Lily was enjoying her very first breakfast at Hogwarts, mentally making a note to thank whoever had made such delicious pancakes, when she saw a smaller bespectacled boy running her way. She turned to greet this boy, recognizing him as one of her fellow first-year Gryffindor students. Before she could get out even a simple "hello," James yanked her ponytail, stuck out his tongue, yelled "carrot top!" and ran away. Lily turned the brightest shade of pink, turned her back on the aisle, and stared at her food hoping nobody had noticed. To her dismay, everyone within a few seats had heard and the entire first-year population began to sing, "Potter loves Evans," and laugh at the top of their lungs. Mortified, Lily got up and ran to the bathroom crying. _

Lily remembered how embarrassed she'd been, how she blushed and cried every time she heard it, and how the other kids sang that song as if it was their meal-time prayer for an entire week, which is considerably long given the attention span of an eleven year old. Lily regripped her quill, with more assurance this time, and crossed out her last comment with a vengeance.


	2. The train

**A/N: So I really hope that people like this story. I've never gotten any kind of feedback for it, so please review. Give me anything! I don't own anything (that goes for the last chapter as well.)**

James had never been more excited for the day of school. He knew he would get to see Lily again. He was determined to make her his this year. He knew that Lily thought he only wanted to date her because she was the only girl he couldn't get, but that wasn't it at all.

James Potter genuinely loved Lily Evans. He loved everything about her, her emerald eyes that sparkled with her emotions, her long flowing red hair. He loved that she was so responsible and so smart; she was the only witch that could beat him in a duel.

He loved the way she tapped her foot when she was mad and the way she pursed her lips when she didn't want to laugh at the prank he had just played. Only Sirius, Remus, and Peter knew how he truly felt. Everyone else thought it was only a little crush.

By the time September first came, James was giddy with excitement. As soon as he woke up he began running all over the house screaming at the top of his lungs, "It's finally here!"

A very groggy Sirius walked out of his room and asked Mrs. Potter what was going on. "Jamesie is excited because it's the first day. He said something about getting to see some girl." Tina Potter replied.

"Ah, Lily Evans syndrome already." Sirius stated.

"Who is Lily Evans?"

"The girl James loves that hates him. She seems to think he's immature." Sirius remarked, as James ran past again in his boxers screaming.

"Oh yes, why ever would she think that?" Mrs. Potter replied sarcastically. The rest of the morning was very hectic. The boys barely made it to the train station on time.

When they finally did arrive at platform 9 ¾ James was mad. He had wanted to arrive early so that he could impress Lily. As soon as he was through the barrier he sprinted onto the train and down the hallway toward the Heads Compartment. Halfway down the hall he ran into his enemy Severus Snape.

"Potter," Snape called, "What's the rush? Going to see the Mudblood?"

"Snivellus watch yourself," James replied. "I'm Head boy now! You will not use that word to describe anyone, especially the girl you fancy." He turned around and walked away.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Snape cried. James fell over flat on his face. There was a sickening crunch as James hit the floor. He could tell that his nose was broken but was powerless to do anything about it. Snape pointed his wand at James and said, "Crucio."

People screamed as they saw James hit with the Cruciatus curse. Several Gryffindor moved to help, but other Slytherin thugs held them back. Then, suddenly Sirius came sprinting around the corner with Remus right behind him. Both boys had their wands out and had murderous looks on their faces.

Sirius quickly disarmed Snape and had him hanging by one ankle from the ceiling. Remus went over and released James, while their Gryffindor friends captured the other Slytherins.

Shakily, and with aid from Remus, James stood up. He was deathly pale from the pain he'd endured, and there was blood all over his face from his obviously broken nose. Lily Evans hurried over to James's side, and instructed Sirius and Remus to help him to the Heads' Compartment.

Sirius and Remus gently placed James onto the couch. They watched, curious at Lily hurrying around, healing all of James's injuries tenderly. When he finally got color back into his cheeks, the boys left, leaving the two Heads together.

Lily said, "Are you feeling ok James? I fixed your nose, and the bleeding has stopped, but are you still in pain from the curse? I can try to find a Draught of Peace or something…" She trailed off, when she saw the brilliant smile on his face.

"You called me James."

Lily blushed and said, "Well, it's your name, and now that we're Heads together, I think it's appropriate. Congratulations on being Head by the way."

"How did you know?"

"You have your badge on James," She said, with a slight smile on her face. He looked down at his chest, slightly embarrassed, to have her point this out to him. She simply giggled, and he realized that she wasn't making fun of him, just found it amusing. "Oh, and James, I wanted to commend you for how you acted with Snape. Even after he, well he insulted me, you tried to walk away and diffuse the situation."

"Thanks Lily. I've grown up recently, though I'm sure you haven't noticed. I'll always be stupid Potter to you and I've…" He cut off when he saw the hurt look on her face. He was silent for a moment then said, "I'm sorry Lily. I always get defensive after I feel so helpless; I don't like to ever show weakness. But I was really scared, when he had that curse on me, the pain, its indescribable. I'm strong though, I can handle anything, and it wasn't that bad."

Lily placed her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. She understood that he was simply being a boy, and had to prove to her how strong she was. But if anyone knew how badly the Cruciatus curse hurt, it was Lily. "Oh and Lily, I hope that we can be friends this year. We owe it to the school to be the best that we can be. I understand that this really calls on me more than you, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Lily stared at him for a moment, clearly confused. _Who is this person and what has he done with James Potter? I'm willing to admit that he grew up, but this, this is completely unexpected. Maybe Remus is finally having an effect on him? _"Well I think that sounds very mature James, and if you're willing to give it a go, so am I."

The two sat in silence for a moment, before a commotion outside the compartment broke the spell. They look awkwardly at each other for a moment before James said, "What's that your holding in your hand?"

"Oh, it's the essay we were assigned over the summer, a list of all of your good qualities. Here you go."

"Here's my list about you. Enjoy." James said, while giving her his cocky grin that she loved so much. _Wait no! I don't love anything about him. This is Potter! _ Instead of reading the list that James had handed her, Lily watched James read hers. He smiled over parts of it, and laughed at others. He saw the huge scribble at the bottom of the page, but he ignored it because of all of the other nice things she had written about him.

Emotions flashed across his face, he thought that Lily might finally fancy him. He glanced up at her with hope in his eyes, and when he saw the small smile that graced her features, he opened his mouth to speak.

Right then, Remus, Sirius, and Peter came in the door. "Prongs! Are you ok? Tell me what happened," Sirius demanded of his friend.

"Not right now Padfoot. Lily and I have to talk."

"You've had long enough. Now tell me what happened," Sirius replied determinedly.

"Fine!" James said. "Well, I was running down the hallway so I wouldn't be late for the Heads' meeting when I ran into Snape. He asked why I was in such a rush. Then he said something about me going to see the…well you can guess. He meant Lily of course. I told him that as Head Boy I wouldn't allow that language, and then I walked away. That's when he put me into a full body bind. I fell over on my face and broke my nose. Then Snape came over and used the Cruciatus on me. Of course I couldn't move so I couldn't do anything. Then you two came along and saved me."

"That slimey little git! He'll curse the day he was born when I'm through with him!" Sirius shouted, standing up.

"No, leave it Padfoot."

"James, why are your nicknames Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail?" Lily asked. The four boys went deadly quiet, and the three stared at Remus.

"It's ok guys, she knows about my 'furry little problem.'" Remus said. "When I came to school, I was scared that people would reject me, so I never told anyone. At the end of first year James, Sirius, and Peter confronted me. I was terrified that they would tell everyone and I would be kicked out of school. But they didn't tell anyone. They embraced my secret, and they vowed to help me. It took them until fifth year, but they did it."

"Did what?" Lily asked.

"We became Animagi Lily." James said.

"James Potter!" Lily screamed, jumping to her feet. "How could you? Do you know how dangerous that is? Not to mention, illegal, since I'm betting you aren't registered!"

"Lily, I know, we know it's dangerous, but we did it for Remus. You don't understand how much he tears himself apart when he's alone when he transforms. We are as safe as we can be." James said. Lily looked a little put out, but she relaxed a little. She knew how painful transforming was for Remus, as she had often visited him in the hospital wing. "Do you want to know what animals we are?" Lily nodded.

"Well, this is Sirius," James said while trying to push the huge, shaggy, black dog off his lap.

"Aww, Sirius! You're so cute!" Lily exclaimed while petting the dog. It rolled over onto its back and Lily went to rub its stomach. When she put her hands on it the dog changed back into Sirius. Lily swatted at him playfully and then motioned for James to continue.

"Since he's a dog, we call him Padfoot." James said smiling. "Moony has his nickname because he changes during the full moon."

"Sorry I can't demonstrate Lily, but you can rub my stomach if you'd like." Remus said jokingly. Lily just laughed at him and waited for James to continue.

"Ok, so that's Padfoot and Moony. Oh yes, Peter turns into a rat, so we call him Wormtail."

"No!" She screamed, making the boys jump. Calming down she realized how loudly she had screamed and blushed. "I'm really afraid of rats, I'm sorry Peter," she said, obviously embarrassed by her outburst and her admission of fear.

"It's alright Lilly." James said softly, trying to comfort her. After a moment he continued, "I'm prongs because I'm a stag."

"A stag?" Lily asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Yes."

"What do you look like?"

"It's a secret," James said, winking at her. Lily blushed, but smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat and making him wonder about her feelings for him.

Feeling rather anxious, Lily stood up, "I think I'm going to go see my friends. You are welcome to come join us in a half hour or so."

"Alright Lily, we'll see you then." James said, standing up as she walked out the door. Then she ran back in and threw herself into Remus's arms.

"I missed you this summer. I'm glad that you survived the transformation alone. Thank you for not telling them." Then giving him a peck on the cheek she flounced back out of the compartment.

James gave Remus a death glare as he shouted at Lily's back, "Oi, why don't I get a hug?" But he got no answer. Turning around he saw his friends giving him a knowing look. "What? What?"

"Oh nothing, just making it a little obvious that you fancy her. You realize that Lily and I have basically been best friends since 5th year? She always hugs me." Remus said quietly.

"I think that she may actually fancy me. Remember that charms essay we had for the summer? Well we had to write about each other. You have to read what she wrote." James said, handing the essay to his friends.

The boys were shocked by what Lily had written. They just couldn't imagine her having so many nice things to say about James. They all looked at James, wondering how he hadn't exploded from happiness yet. "I absolutely can't believe this mate," Sirius said. "It's like something took over Lily to make her write all of these things."

"I agree with Padfoot. It's hard to believe this. When she was at my house, she mentioned this assignment, but she complained about it, she didn't have a single thing written yet."

"LILY WAS AT YOUR HOUSE?" James and Sirius yelled in unison.

"Oh well yes. I guess that I didn't tell you about that."

"Why the bloody hell was Lily at your house this summer? Was this the first time?" James asked, looking legitimately angry.

"Now Prongs, it's nothing like that. She came to help with the transformation. She knows that the middle of the summer makes it worse for me. This was her second year visiting me. Don't even ask how she helped, because she obviously doesn't want you to know or she would've told you all earlier."

"Bloody hell mate, we didn't know it was worse in the summer. You should've told us, and we could've been there to help. I mean what can she do, heal your wounds?" Sirius asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice at the end.

"I'm not getting involved mate. She hasn't told anyone my furry little problem, so I'm not going to tell her secret." Remus glared at his friends, and knew they would understand that he could never break a promise to keep a secret. After all, it was part of the marauder's code.

"Well let's go see the girls." James suggested. All of the boys perked up at this thought because they weren't just going to see any girls, they were going to see 'the gryf girls'. First, there was Lexie Moore. She was tall reaching 5'10" and had a body to die for. Her long curly blonde hair reached her shoulders, and was always seen down. Her eyes were a piercing blue. Her curves were all due to her dancing, which she took more seriously than finding snogging partners, something she took very seriously.

Then there was Isabella Rinaldi. She played seeker for the house team, though by looking at her you would never believe it. She was medium height, reaching 5'7", and had curves in all of the right places. She was considered the hottest girl in school. She had long black hair, but she was never content with her hair and had a tendency to add stripes off different colors to it. Her eyes were hazel, and always complemented by her flawless makeup. Though a huge flirt, Isabella was not very serious about boys, preferring the game to dating or even snogging.

Finally there was Lily Evans. The shortest of her friends she was about 5'5" but no boy had yet to complain of her petit posture. Her fiery red hair was straight but curled slightly at the ends, touching the tops of her shoulders. Well less athletic than both of her friends, Lily was fit, though she didn't flaunt her curves as much as her friends. With her stunning emerald eyes, she was able to set most boys into a trance. Lily took dating much more seriously than her friends, preferring to only date boys she really liked. All the girls prided themselves on being quite flirty, and definitely very sexy. They always wore red, gold, or black heels, it was their signature.

…

Lily walked towards the compartment that her friends always shared, and couldn't help but smile as she thought about them. Lexie, and Isabella were her absolute best friends ever, besides Remus but he was different since he was a boy. Lily couldn't contain the excitement she felt when she thought of seeing her friends.

After what seemed ages, having been distracted by some very scared first years, Lily finally made it to the compartment. Opening the door, she was tackled by her two friends. All three girls screamed and hugged each other. It had been two months since they had seen each other. Eventually they calmed down and stepped back to look at each other. Alice hadn't changed at all, but Isabella had three gold stripes charmed into her hair.

"I like the gold Isabella. Trying to be supportive of Gryffindor?"

" Well, I figured we could just stand next to each other Lils. We have all the colors that way." Lily glared at her friend, but then all three girls broke out into giggles. "So tell me all about your summer Lily!"

"It was dull; spending time with Petunia isn't exactly on the top of my to-do-list. I imagine you both had amazing summers?"

"Eww... I'm sure your time with Petunia was dreadful. I hope you didn't see too much of Mt Vernon while you were there. My summer was decent; worked on my tan." Lexie responded.

"Well of course Lex, how could you come back to Hogwarts looking less than perfect for a certain marauder?" Isabella said, glancing at Lexie to see her cheeks burn red for a second. "My summer was alright; spent most of it working on quidditch with the team. Sirius is going to kill us as captain."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, "so Sirius is captain? I suppose it makes sense, it could hardly be James."

Isabella and Lexie stared at Lily in absolute shock. "Did she," Isabella began.

"Just call him" Lexie added.

"James?" The two girls shouted together. Lily blushed and then looked up at her friends who were still staring at her, mouths wide open.

"Well, Potter is Head Boy now, and as such, we're trying to be civil to each other."

"How the bloody hell did Potter get Head Boy? Remus deserves it so much more than he does! Remus works so hard, and he's always so sick poor thing, but he perseveres. This is so unfair." Isabella huffed. Her friends just looked at her in amusement and then shared a pointed glance.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes, all wanting to avoid mention of a certain group of boys. Then Lexie pulled out "Witch Weekly" and the girls began pouring over the articles; talking about the new makeup spells, and hair styles that they saw inside.

Suddenly the door to the compartment was blast open, revealing James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, although no one ever paid much attention to Peter. James had grown over the summer, reaching 6'3". His bright hazel eyes shone from underneath his lenses, and his polo clung to his abs in just the right way, allowing the girls to see the definition of his body, without being so tight as to be ridiculous. His raven black hair stood up at all angles and added the appearance that he just got out of bed, a fact his fan girls loved.

Remus had also grown, reaching about 6'1". He was tanned and his light brown hair was perfect, without a strand out of place. His stormy eyes roamed over the girls in front of him, and he smiled revealing his perfect, white teeth. He also seemed to have gained muscle tone over the summer, his arms bugling out the sides of his shirt.

But Sirius had gone through the biggest change. Reaching a height of 6'5" his build now made him seem like a God, and the girls were sure that his abs would be perfectly sculpted like one. They had to bite their lips to avoid asking him to show them. His long dark hair hung around his face in a way that made him seem dangerous and mysterious. His face had finally aged, losing the boyish charm and now looking like a man. Sirius threw back his head and laughed when he noticed the three girls appraising them, winking at Lexie he said, "So, you like what you see ladies?"

Biting her lip seductively, Lexie said, "You grew up Black. Maybe we should go talk about how much you've grown?" Sirius growled at her, then grabbing her hand, the two of them stumbled out into the hallway.

Lily and Isabella exchanged looks. "She's never going to get what she wants that way." Lily said sadly.

"Well, Lexie isn't one to want a serious relationship. Head over heels in love or not."

"Love?" Remus asked, very surprised by this turn in the conversation. "She knows that Sirius has never 'loved' right?"

"Don't worry Remus; Lexie knows what she's doing." Isabella answered.

Lily nodded in confirmation and then waved Remus over to sit beside her on the bench. "So tell me all about your summer! You promised to answer my owls more regularly and you didn't." Remus flashed her his "bring them to their knees" smile, and sat beside her, flinging his arm over her shoulders. Before he launched into an explanation he looked over at James and winked.

James tensed, throwing himself down on the seat next to Isabella. "Don't let it bother you James. You know that he's only doing it to aggravate you. They're only friends; even if she did spend an entire week at his house over the summer, and wouldn't tell us more then they just 'hung out'. What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it Isabella. We both know that Remus is pants at lying. So we'd know if they were more than friends. He's only trying to bother me, not you, so don't worry about it." They fell into an uncomfortable silence watching Peter trying to fix his tie. After an hour, James stood up and gestured to Lily to follow him. Pecking Remus on the cheek, and earning herself a glare from Isabella she sauntered out after James.

"Why do you have to rile your friend up like that?" James accused as soon as they were outside.

"Look James, Remus is very important to me, he's been there for me when no one else has, and I've been there for him as well. Isabella knows that, just like she knows that I'm not interested in him. Maybe once upon a time, but the gryf girls respect when someone has a claim down. And she definitely has one on him. But if she wants to ignore her feelings for him, then it's her problem." Lily turned around and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of their compartment. James realized that they had rounds to do and followed her, almost scared to say anything since he realized how right she had been.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, James asked, "So will you tell me how you help Remus during the summer?"

Lily smiled, "Well how about I show you tonight, it's much better than a simple explanation."

James got a goofy grin on his face, imagining some sort of sexual demonstration. Lily, sensing his train of thought, smacked him on the back of the head, laughed and walked away.

Eventually they arrived at Hogwarts and after the sorting feast, where Sirius and James each managed to eat more food than the entire Gryffindor house combined, James and Lily made sure that all the first years got to their houses, before heading off to the Head dorm. Once inside they explored their giant bedrooms. Lily was a little appalled that they had a connecting bathroom, but once she saw the size of it her anger was gone. She threatened James on pang of death to never ever enter while she was inside.

Then Lily found the library. She squealed in delight and ran around, picking up books, and looking at the shelves. James just smiled at her fondly; amused that someone could get so much enjoyment from a library. When she realized James was staring at her, practically drooling, Lily stopped, and glared at him, not quite used to the whole friendship thing. James snapped himself out of it and said, "So, how about that demonstration then Lily flower? I want to see how you help Remus."

Lily laughed and led him out to the common area. "Sit down Mr. Potter; I think that you are in for quite a surprise." Lily walked over to stand in the middle of the room, took a calming breathe and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door slam open.


	3. The friendship

**A/N: So I'm fully aware that people are reading this story, I look at all of my hits and then at my reviews and it makes me really sad. So please leave a review, just tell me your thoughts of the story, or anything. I like hearing from you! Enjoy! And as always, I own nothing.**

"What's up Prongs?" Sirius exclaimed, bouncing into the room after loudly banging the door open.

James glared at his supposed best mate, and surrogate brother, "Lily and I were having a private conversation, and she was just about to show me something."

"Oh really now? Was that something that the rest of us would like to see as well?" Sirius asked, lewdly staring at Lily and winking at her. Blushing profusely, Lily stared at Sirius, momentarily rendered speechless.

"Padfoot, settle down. You shouldn't treat Lily like that." Remus admonished.

"Like what Remus? Like the little slut she is trying to make herself appear to be? Standing in front of James in the middle of the room. How many things do you think she's about to demonstrate?"

Lily cleared her throat, trying to alleviate some of the tension. The boys turned back to her, all seething for different reasons. While trying to hide her embarrassment, she realized that she would have to prove herself to Sirius. "Well, this is what I was going to show James before you all walked in. And I don't have a problem showing all of you. You trusted me with your secrets."

Sirius coughed something that sounded oddly like "whore," but Lily chose to ignore it. Taking another deep breathe, she closed her eyes, and shifted into her animagus form, a doe. The animal was dazzling beautiful, a pure white color, with two brown spots on her back. The three boys stared at her, absolutely stunned that not only was she an animagus, but she took the opposite of James' form. Remus, already knowing Lily's secret, walked over and stood in front of the doe.

"This is how she helps me during the summer. Lily is the only one that did research after finding out that I'm a werewolf, and realizing that the summer months are worse for me, she dedicated her time to learning how to become an animagus, and then proceeded to lie to her parents and best friends so she could spend the transformation with me. Usually I spend one at James' house so I do ok, but this summer, she came twice to help me. The second time, well she was barely able to heal herself after what I did to her." Tears came to Remus' eyes, and he turned towards the wall.

Shifting back into human form, Lily placed her hand on Remus's arm, and then whispered words that the other boys couldn't hear. Nodding at what she said Remus hugged her, and turned back to his friends. With his arm still around Lily's waist he glared at his friends, almost daring them to say something mean to her. James and Peter were gazing at her with adoration, and Sirius' gaze could only be described as reluctant admiration. Standing up, Sirius said, "You need to have a private conversation with me. Now." Then grabbing Lily by the arm he pulled her into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

Worried, James stood up to follow, but Remus placed a restraining arm in front of him. "Padfoot won't do anything to her. He respects your claim to her, and now he has a grudging respect for her. Just sit down Prongs, we can't do anything but wait."

…

Sirius and Lily stood inside the doorway of her room staring at each other. She was starting to feel a little apprehensive, because she had been sure that James would come in after her and prevent whatever Sirius wanted to talk to her about. But realizing that Remus must've stopped him, she regained a bit of courage, knowing that Remus would never allow her to be in a situation he didn't approve of. So mustering all of her strength she glared back at Sirius.

Noticing that Lily was beginning to become impatient Sirius decided it was time to have a very long, very detailed conversation. "Look, I have a lot of things to say to you. First, I hate you. I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone. You put my best friend through hell on a daily basis. Do you need to reject him all the time? You don't have to see him when you walk away, he's crushed. He slumps, and all of the confidence that he pretends to have disappears. I'm the one that has to comfort him when you reject him in such a cold way. I've tried so many times to make him see what a cold-hearted bitch you are."

"Don't act like James Potter has ever actually cared about me. You and I both know that this is just a game; that he only chases after me because I'm the only girl he can't get. Do you think that that would make me say yes to him? That pulling pranks on me, insulting and humiliating me with his 'charm' would make me want to say yes to him? That insulting and hurting my best friends would make me say yes to him? He humiliates me in front of huge groups of people all the time; remember last year on Valentine's Day? He proposed to me by making the first years sing to me. Do you realize how everyone treated me after that? I get mocked everyday because of James Potter and his antics. So don't you dare act like he has ever treated me like he has feelings for me. Because if I believed he did, I would turn him down nicely. And yes I'm capable!"

Sirius stood in a stunned silence. He thought back over everything that James had ever done to Lily, and he started seeing it her way. James did humiliate her all the time, he made fun of her, and he hurt her friends on purpose. If anything Lily had said to him had made sense it was that she couldn't date someone that hurt her friends. "Look Lily, I realize that James has treated you like crap in the past, but he really truly cares about you. Take that from me, and if you ask Remus he will tell you the same exact thing. James, he gets nervous around you, and he reverts to pulling pranks, or teasing you because it's the only reaction he can think of at the time. He usually beats himself up about it for days."

"I know that you are concerned about your friend Sirius, but he has never given me any reason to believe that he is serious about pursuing me. I've always been afraid that it was a bet."

"Lily, he cares, and you really should have this conversation with him. I'm just tired of seeing my brother get hurt. Can't you understand that? You have a sister right? Wouldn't you do anything to make sure she didn't get hurt?"

Sirius watched in horror as Lily's eyes filled with tears. "I feel the need to tell you this, because I want you to trust me Sirius. My sister hates me. She always has. She thinks that I'm a 'freak' for being able to do magic. She hasn't talked to me since I got my Hogwarts letter. As for my parents, they've always loved her more, and they take her side. Why do you think that I never go home for the holidays? My entire family hates me. They want me to reject magic and join something that I just can't; the muggle world."

Sirus' face distorted as he thought over his own family dynamic. Throwing himself into her arms he started crying and mumbling things about hating his own family. Noticing that she didn't understand a thing he said, he stood up and took a moment to compose himself. "Lily, I'm so sorry. But you're talking to someone that understands. My family hates me, they kicked me out and I live with the Potter's now. I never knew that you had such a bad family life. I mean the Potter's are great because they took me in, but they aren't my family. But maybe, we could be each other's family? Brother and sister? Always there for each other. I promise to try and get James' to tell you how he really feels, without humiliating you, but I want you to promise me you won't lead him on anymore. That note you wrote him, he thinks you like him."

"Oh no. That wasn't my intent at all; I just wanted to show him that I've grown up. That I don't hate him anymore and that I can accept the past for what it was. But that doesn't mean I like him Sirius. Or that I'm willing to give him a chance. Did you read it? Did you think that it screamed I like him?"

"I think you do like him Lily, but I understand your reluctance. You want to see proof that he likes you right?" When she nodded her assent he continued. "Well that's really up to him. I don't want to get involved. But I promise you that if he hurts you, I will hurt him. And Lily, thank you. For everything with Remus. I can't believe that he trusted you enough to tell you, that right there proves how wrong I was about you. Plus the fact that you're an animagus. How can you help him alone? It usually takes all of my and Prongs strength to subdue him."

…

Remus and Peter sat on the couch watching James pace in front of the door to Lily's bedroom. At first screaming could be heard, but there hadn't been any other noises for close to fifteen minutes, and James was freaking out. Remus considered helping his best friend and explaining, yet again, that Sirius would never put the moves on Lily, but he was rather enjoying James pain. Finally, Sirius and Lily emerged with tears glistening in both their eyes, and Sirius' arm thrown over Lily's shoulders. Taking in the odd couple, no one could do anything but stare. "Friends, I would like you to meet my little sister, Lily."

This caused even more interested stares from the boys, so Sirius decided that he needed to clarify a bit. "Well seeing as Lily's family hates her almost as much as my family hates me, we've decided that we're all we have in this world. So we're family" Sirius beamed down at Lily, and watched with concern as she turned scarlet.

Pushing past Sirius, Lily ran towards to door. Opening it she looked back over her shoulder and said, "I'm going to find the gryf girls. Bye." Sirius stared at her back, completely confused. Then he saw that the other boys were looking at him in disbelief.

"What did I say?"

"Ok first of all, how the bloody hell did you two just go from hating each other to siblings? And Lily's family hates her?" Remus asked in disbelief. Sirius relayed most of the conversation that he'd had with Lily to his friends. They all looked at him shocked. "Padfoot, Lily's never told anyone about her family. She hardly ever mentions them."

After a few moments of silence, James realized something. "Moony, think about it. It makes sense. She seems to dread holidays, she always stays here over Christmas, and when everyone gets back she doesn't show off her presents like everyone else, she almost acts like it didn't happen. She hates summer more than Sirius does, because she has to return to her family and he knows that he gets to come stay with me. The only break she gets from them is to help you."

"Bloody Hell." Sirius exclaimed. "I was obviously not supposed to mention anything about that to you guys. I even did such a good job not saying anything about James or her feelings about him. Oh hell."

"Feelings? She has feelings for me?"

"Well you realize that feelings can include hatred don't you Prongs?" Remus asked, coming to Sirius' aid. "Besides, I think its best if we try to ignore that Sirius let this slip, we can deal with it if she ever wants to talk about it, or around holidays, but right now I suggest that we work on our prank!"

"Wow, Moony I never thought I'd hear you say those words. But let's get to work!" Sirius exclaimed.

…

Lily ran from the Head's dorm all the way to the Gryffindor common room. She went straight upstairs to her old bedroom and plopped down on Lexie's bed. She explained everything that had just happened to her two best friends, including all of the embarrassing details of Sirius thinking she was about to perform a strip tease. When she finished she expected lots of encouraging words from her best friends, instead, they both laughed their heads off.

"I can't believe that Sirius thought you were going to give James Potter a striptease! How utterly ridiculous. I mean I'm completely proud that you sat in the same room for that long without tearing his head off." Isabella exclaimed, tears of mirth running down her cheeks. Lily glared at her best friend, and turned to Lexie for help, finding only that Lexie was laughing and crying harder than Isabella.

Standing up in a huff, Lily made to leave when Lexie stopped her. "No my dear. We are sorry that this happened. It is just mildly amusing. And sister's with Sirius? I thought you could never condone his behavior?"

"Well I suppose it makes sense. I mean you two are my girls, but I've always wanted a brother, and someone who would take care of me no matter what. But we both need family, and no one else can really understand because they've never been through it. He…well I mean he was really concerned about his friend and I understand because I feel the same way about you guys." After talking to her friends for a little longer, Lily finally felt courageous enough to return to the Heads' dorm. When she walked into the common room she saw it was empty, and trying not to press her luck she ran across it and into her bedroom as quickly as she could. Climbing into bed, Lily could not help but think that this was going to be a very long year.

…

A few weeks passed and Lily was glad to see that none of the Marauders had started treating her any differently because of the information they had received about her family. She and Remus were just as close as ever, although he had become interested in a prefect named Autumn from Hufflepuff, and the girl was taking up most of his time. Being 'sisters' with Sirius was a very interesting experience. At the beginning all of his fan girls would glare at Lily, but once they realized it was a platonic relationship, they started asking her to help them get dates with him. Lily found it vastly amusing, and the siblings would spend their time joking about the fan girls, though Sirius usually ended up snogging at least one a day. James and Lily's friendship was also working out quite well. They hadn't fought at all, and were able to work together in peace towards their duties as Heads.

To say that the entire school had been shocked when they saw the pair talking amicably to each other would be an understatement. Some students were even concerned that Lily had lost her memory or was under the effects of some potion or spell but those rumors were quickly put to rest.

When Lily walked into breakfast on Friday morning, she saw her girls sitting with a few of the Marauders and she went over to sit with them. As soon as she took her seat, Remus gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that he had some exciting news to share with all of them. He and Autumn were officially together now. While Lilly smiled at Remus, she quickly turned to look at Isabella. Isabella it seemed was trying very hard to force a smile and look happy for Remus, but it only took her a few seconds to get her emotions under control. She gently excused herself, walked over to the Ravenclaw table where Michael Davies, the house's quidditch captain, was sitting, and whispered in his ear, getting him to follow her out of the room.

Lexie and Lily exchanged looks, before trying to eat as much as possible, because they knew that nothing good would come of Isabella snogging Autumn's ex in the hallway. When Isabella returned, looking very proud of herself, and bringing an ecstatic looking Michael back with her, Autumn marched over to their table. Sighing, Lily and Lexie stood up and joined their friend in the middle of the Great Hall. "You are such a whore!" Autumn yelled at Isabella. "You think that you can just make out with Michael and Remus will come running to you? He's mine! So don't you even dare try to take him from me."

The gryf girls rolled their eyes in perfect unison. "Whore? Is that really the best you can do sweetie? Besides, Michael and I just wanted to have a little fun. I'm not sure if you understand what I mean so I'll explain. We snogged, a lot."

"Besides, don't you think that if Isabella had wanted to date Remus she could've had him already?" Lily asked.

"The Gryf Girls have never been turned down before honey, so don't start talking like you know what you're saying." Lexie added. Autumn looked furious, and glared over at her boyfriend.

"Remus! Defend me here!" Autumn yelled. But Remus just ignored her and continued eating his breakfast. The Gryf Girls smiled at the prefect, and with a perfect hair flip they turned around and went back to their table.

Sirius whistled as he sat down across from them. "Wow that was impressive. Should show those other guys that the Gryffindor house really does have the best girls. I can't believe you're dating a Ravenclaw Moony! Besides, the Marauders are supposed to stay bachelors. Now there are only two of us to take heat of all the crazy fan girls!"

Glaring at Sirius, Remus blushed, "Autumn's a really nice girl. Besides, there are still three of you to deal with the fan girls. Where are Peter and James anyways?"

"James is still asleep, he said that he was going to be late, I think he caught a cold after the practice I put the team through last night. And who knows where Peter is. He's never around. Besides everyone knows that he never had any fan girls."

The girls all laughed at this, but they didn't miss the concern that flashed through Lily's eyes at the mention of James. Standing up she hugged Sirius, "I'm going to run back to the dorm, I forgot an essay."

Everyone at the table looked at her in shock as she ran out of the Great Hall. Then they all burst out laughing. "My moneys on them getting together by Christmas holidays," Isabella said.

"Alright so 2 galleons on them getting together before Christmas for Isabella; anyone else in? I'll put 2 galleons on them getting together before Halloween." Sirius said.

"Do you really think you should be betting on your sister and your best friend?" Lexie asked, trying to look serious, but failing miserably. "I'll put 2 galleons on them getting together during the Halloween Ball."

"I think you all give them way too much credit. I'll put 2 galleons on them getting together after the Christmas holidays." Remus said.

"So all the bets are in then. We'll just have to wait and see who the winner is then." Sirius said.

"Well it's time for class. We better get going." Remus said, standing up and ushering everyone out.

…

Lily rushed back to her dorm, telling herself that she really had left an essay in her room. Giving the password, she entered the dorm, and looked around the common room for James. Then she heard a cough that sounded more like a dying animal coming from James' room. Gathering up her courage she walked over to the door to his bedroom and knocked. "James, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

She heard sniffling and more coughing, but he didn't acknowledge the fact that she had called out to him. Cautiously she opened the door, and was met with complete darkness. Giving herself a moment to adjust, she gazed around the room trying to find where James was. Finally she saw him curled up in a ball on the side of his bed. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his forehead. He was burning up and didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was touching him.

Lily hurried back into her room, and retrieved a pepper-up potion. Running back into James' room, she shook him until he finally looked up at her. Seeing the look on his face was enough to make any girl melt. He gazed at her like she was an angel, sent to heal him from all his problems. "James, you need to drink this ok? You'll feel better after awhile. I'll take care of McGonagall for you." Following her directions he sipped at the potion until he had downed all of it. Then he lay back down on his bed to sleep.

Lily smiled to herself, thinking that he looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping. Catching her train of thought, she hurried out of the dorm, and headed off towards McGonagall's office. She explained how sick James was, and McGonagall, knowing that if Lily had seen James she wouldn't lie, agreed to send all of his work back to the dorm with her, and to excuse both of them from classes for the day. When Lily asked why she was also excused McGonagall explained that it would good training for her because she was training to be a healer. Lily thought that it was very strange, but accepted her professor's logic and made her way back to the Heads Dorm with all of their books.

Entering the dorm, Lily made her way over to James' room. She knocked and when she didn't get an answer she entered, figuring he was still sleeping the worst part of the potion off. However, she didn't find James asleep on his bed, instead his room was empty. Fearing that his friends had done something stupid, like convince him to get up, or that he was dying somewhere else in the dorm, she hurried into the bathroom to see if he was in there. She was absolutely shocked by what she saw. Expecting to see James heaving his guts out, she was awed by the sight of him in only a towel. Unable to keep her eyes off of his perfectly sculpted abs, she stared at him in disbelief, letting her eyes roam every inch of his body.

When her eyes reached his face, she saw that he was smirking at her with a knowing look on his face. Blushing, Lily tried to remain her composure, but that was destroyed when James said, "Like what you see Lily? Don't be afraid to touch, I'd rather enjoy that."

Blushing, Lily stared at her hands, before gathering her courage and looking back up at him. "While I don't mind the show, I thought I told you to stay in bed after I gave you that pepper-up potion."

"Well if you want me in bed I can return there very quickly." James answered, winking back at her and heading towards the door.

"James! You're sick, and you need to rest. You sounded like a dying animal earlier when you were coughing. I even got McGonagall to excuse us from classes for today."

"Us?"

"Well she told me to stay and heal you."

"Oh, that was nice of Minnie." The two stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, neither willing to move. "Lily, can I ask you something."

"Yes…"

"We've been getting along great as friends lately haven't we?"

"Yes James, you've really proved that you've grown up and I would say that we are good friends."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Well…I mean…yes. I am. Did you not just watch me drool over your body?"

Laughing, James seemed to regain some of his confidence. "So we're good friends, and we're very attracted to each other. Sounds to me like we should be dating. So Lily Evans, would you do me the honor of going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"James…"


	4. The decision

**A/N: Please review! I love reading your thoughts on my story. I really want to get some feedback for how I'm doing. As usual, I own nothing. I have updated this chapter to fix a mistake, if you didn't notice then don't worry about it then.**

Lily stared at James as thoughts rushed through her mind. For the first time, she honestly did not know how to answer his question. She was actually considering saying yes. She thought back and finally coming to a decision, she bravely looked back at James. But the hopeful look in his eyes destroyed her composure. She stared down at her hands and stammered, "James, I don't want to hurt you this time. But I don't think that it's a very good idea that we get involved."

"Lily, why? When you just said yourself that we're good friends, and you find me attractive. I'm not the idiot that I used to be. I've proved time and time again that I've grown up but it's never enough for you!"

"That's not it James. I'm scared ok…" There was an awkward moment of silence as both of them tried to regain their composure. "Every guy that I've ever dated has hurt me. Amos cheated on me, Bertram cheated on me, and so did Dirk! I liked all of them well enough, but honestly James, I care about you! You've been with so many girls though. You don't take relationships or dating seriously, to you it's a game. And I refuse to be hurt like that again. I'm not sure I could survive being cheated on again, especially by you."

James simply stared at Lily. He moved towards her, but she jumped backwards, looking like a frightened doe, prepared to run at the sign of trouble. "Lily…" he began.

But she jumped backwards and yelling, "I'm sorry," over her shoulder she ran out of the bathroom, out of the dorm, and didn't stop running until she reached the Gryffindor tower. Hurrying up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, she threw herself on Lexie's bed and cried.

"Darling, what's the matter? Lily talk to me. Tell me what happened." Lexie asked concern evident in her voice as she lay down next to Lily.

"It's terrible Lexie. I have feelings for James."

"Why is that terrible? We all saw it coming."

"I'm afraid that he's only in it for the chase Lex. I'm afraid that after a few dates, when my heart begins to become involved he'll get bored and move on to one of the countless other girls he's had or has wanted. I don't want to get hurt again. And I'm afraid that if James cheated on me like every other guy I would break. I couldn't stand it if **he** hurt me."

Finally understanding, Lexie gathered her friend into her arms, and held her until Lily stopped crying. "You're upset because you think that you're walking away from something that could make you happy? But you think that it's also something that could break you?" Lily nodded, and Lexie tried to come up with some advice. "Lils, you know that I'm not big on relationships, but I'll try my best here. I think that you should take more time to get to know James. Then maybe you'll see that he'll never hurt you. He would really do anything in his power to keep you from harm. But I understand you're apprehension. You've been cheated on so many times. But James will understand."

"Do you think he'll wait for me to be ready?"

"Lily! He's already waited for you for years. He won't mind a few months, he knows you've been hurt. He's the one that hexed Bertram after he found out that Dirk cheated on you."

"I know. Thanks Lexie, I know that relationship advice really isn't your forte. I'll be sure to come to you next time with a problem you can definitely solve. I just needed someone and I hoped that you and Isabella would be here."

"Isabella is on a walk with Remus right now. I think we'll be able to see them from the window if you want to look? Might make you feel better?" Both girls laughed and stood up from the bed, walking over to the window. Spotting Isabella and Remus sitting near the lake, they tried to see what the pair was doing. Just as they began to get bored, Remus and Isabella were merely talking, they saw Autumn approach and knew things were about to get interesting.

Lexie and Lily watched as Autumn walked up to Isabella and slapped her across the face. Isabella shoved Autumn away from her and both girls exchanged words, while Remus stood in the middle of them, trying to keep them apart. Lily and Lexie giggled at the sight in front of them, but they prepared themselves to go aid their friend when they saw Isabella stalk off and towards the castle.

"There is going to be a definite confrontation at dinner tonight."

"Well, seeing as its Friday afternoon, we technically don't need to be in uniform for dinner tonight. And we are going to take full advantage of that. Lils run back to your room and grab all of your best clothes, then meet back here to come up with a plan. Hurry though; we both need to be here when Isabella returns."

"Lexie, what if James is there?"

"Alright, hold on. I'll go scope things out." Walking down the stairs, Lexie smiled to herself as she thought of the confrontation that was coming tonight. If there was one thing that the Gryf Girls hated more than anything, it was being outdone. Marching up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, she knocked on the Marauder's door. Sirius cracked the door to find out who it was. Pouting at him she asked, "Not going to invite me in Sirius? I thought we had plans."

"I'm dealing with something here Lexie, maybe later."

"Ah, so you've got James in here. Well have fun with that. Oh, just be prepared for some amusement tonight, I might need some help; I don't have as much pranking experience as you. But we'll talk later; I have my own issue to deal with." Then turning her back to a rather confused Sirius she flounced down the stairs and back up to her room.

"Is James with Sirius?"

"Yes, so hurry back to your room so that you can be back here before Isabella!"

…

James stood in complete shock as Lily ran out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe that he'd been rejected again! All she ever did was hurt him, when she herself had admitted that there was an attraction and friendship between them. Feeling enraged, and hurt beyond belief, James couldn't even consider what she had said to him. He was simply too devastated to think about her reasons. Moving slowly, almost robotically, James went into his room and changed, then made his way toward the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius looked up as James made his way into the room. He had seen that look on James' face countless times before. Lily had rejected him, again. Sirius had told James to lay off, that he needed to gain Lily's trust before asking her out again. But apparently James hadn't listened. Deciding to act oblivious, Sirius asked, "Prongs, what's wrong?"

"I asked Lily out, and for a moment she seemed to be considering it. I mean the moment before she had admitted that we're friends, and that she's attracted to me. But then she said no. She bloody said no Sirius! Why am I not good enough for Lily?"

"Well did she tell you why Prongs?"

"She said something about being afraid to be hurt again; like I would ever hurt her!"

"Prongs, you are a bloody idiot. You know as well as I do how many times she has been cheated on. Did we or did we not take care of that idiot Bertram after he hurt her? You haven't exactly been a saint while you were waiting for her to come around. To her that makes it seem even more like you're only in this for the chase, that you don't want her, just to get the only girl you never could. You have been in several relationships that lasted only a few hours, that can't boost her confidence in you. While I know that you were only dating around so much to forget her she doesn't know that. I think that she has deep feelings for you, and being cheated on by you would destroy her."

James stared at his best mate in absolute shock and awe. "When the bloody hell did you become so understanding?" Then there was a knock on the door. Sirius stood up and answered it, only cracking the door to see who was outside. James could only hear a muffled conversation, and then Sirius closed the door and walked back over.

He sat down on his bed and thought for a moment. Then realizing he hadn't answered James he said, "When I had an actual conversation with Lily. When I sat down with her and talked to her about why she always rejected you. You think that as your best mate I wouldn't try and figure it out? And then she tells you why she's scared, of her own free will. And you freak out! You get angry. What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing, don't worry Pads. She ran out of the room before I could say anything to her. But you think that I have a chance if I show her that I won't hurt her? If I prove that I really do care about her?"

"Yes, I think she has feelings for you Prongs."

"How do I show her? I obviously can't just ask her out, it has to be something special."

"You'll figure it out. I really can't tell you, and I'm sure that I've given you more insight then she would approve of."

"You're right mate. I'll just have to talk to her later, and then figure out a way to prove to her that I really care."

"Might have to wait till tomorrow, apparently Autumn slapped Isabella across the face when Isabella was talking to Remus; so that means some ugly girl fight is going to go down tonight at dinner."

"Oh bloody hell. Why is Remus even dating her?"

…

That night at dinner Remus seemed tenser than ever before. His friends tried to cheer him up and make him laugh but it was to no avail. "I'm sorry guys but I can't help but worry. What Autumn did was so incredibly stupid, but I'm a little afraid that the girls will take their revenge too far."

"Cheer up Moony. They haven't even come down yet, and there's barely a half hour left in dinner." James said, trying to be reassuring.

But suddenly the doors of the Great Hall closed with a loud bang, causing everyone to turn and stare at them in wonder. Then the doors opened to reveal the three hottest girls in Hogwarts, the Gryf Girls, standing in the hall. Slowly the girls made their way into the Hall, every eye trained on them as they sauntered in, the click of their heels on the stone almost deafening. Boys started to wolf whistle and catcall as the girls stood in the middle of the Hall. (**A/N: There are links to the girls' outfits on my profile.)** Lexie was standing on the left, her blonde hair perfectly straight, smoky black eyes, and a red mini dress that left nothing to the imagination. It stopped at mid thigh and the exposed her entire lower back. Her heels were black and about 4 inch stilettos.

Lilly was standing on the right side, her red hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun that made her look as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her eyes were also a smokey black and she was wearing a royal blue gown that was cut in a deep v that stopped above her navel. Her dress was a tad longer than Lexie's reaching directly above her knees. She was wearing gold stilettos.

Isabella was standing in the middle of the girls. Her hair was done in perfectly tousled curls, with blonde highlights running through it. Her eye shadow was a gentle red, and her dress was to die for. It was black, tight, and the entire front was open to her navel, barely covering her breasts, and exposing much more skin than either of her friends. Her heels were bright red. Without saying anything the three girls stood there, letting the catcalls continue, and waiting to see if Autumn would do anything.

After a few minutes of relative silence, the catcalls excluded, Isabella decided to take matters into her own hands. Turning slowly so that she looked at everyone in the Great Hall, she stopped when she was directly facing Autumn. "As everyone probably knows, that little upstart over there thought that she could show us up. Apparently she doesn't know that no one can beat the Gryf Girls. But we're here to show her that, and I think that we're already doing a rather good job of it. What do you all think?" the boys of Hogwarts erupted into cheers, some of them, the Marauders included, stood and clapped.

Lexie raised her hand for silence then said, "This girl thinks that she can waltz into our lives and steal something away from us, a good friend. And we're not going to let that happen. If she can't deal with seeing her boyfriend simply talk to one of us, she certainly isn't worth dating."

Lily stepped forward, eyes scanning the room, and when she was convinced she now had everyone's attention, she said, "One of our rules is that relationships should never come between friends, and I know that it is a rule that our counterparts, the Marauders, also live by. So, as unofficial leader of this group, I wonder if Remus has anything to say to everyone."

Remus walked over to the girls, already standing from clapping and cheering for them, and wrapped an arm around Isabella. "Friends come before anything, especially when one is so lucky as to be friends with the three sexiest ladies in the school. So Autumn, it's over."

People cheered, mostly the Gryffindors, but Lily quickly raised her hand for silence. "So that's done, and everyone better remember that the girls of Gryffindor house, especially the Gryf Girls, are the hottest girls in school, and should never be messed with." Suddenly there was a large bang and red and gold confetti began to fall from the ceiling. The majority of it landing on the Ravenclaw house. The girls whirled around and smirked at the Marauders, knowing that they had caused the confetti.

When the Hall had calmed down, the three girls gained everyone's attention again. Then they slowly walked out of the Great Hall, stopping only to blow a kiss to everyone just inside the doors. The cheering continued until the girls were far enough away that they wouldn't be able to hear it anymore. Remus walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside his friends. "Well that certainly wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But making me break up with Autumn in front of everyone wasn't very nice of them."

"You didn't have to," Peter offered.

"I did, when Lily reminded me of our rule of relationships never coming between friends I knew I had no choice. Besides, did you see the way those girls looked? I'm rather sure I would've cut my own hand off if they had asked me to."

Sirius just threw back his head and laughed. When his friends looked at him in confusion he pointed at James who was still staring at the door with a dreamy expression on his face. "Prongs, time to come back to earth." He said, shaking James rather violently. "We all know how amazing the girls looked right then. Besides, didn't you want to talk to Lily? You might be able to catch her in that outfit." Hearing this, James leapt from his seat and sprinted towards the door. The other Marauders just laughed, though Sirius felt a little apprehension of leaving his sister alone with James.

…

James ran up the stairs all the way to the Heads Dorm. Racing inside he looked around the common room for Lily. Not finding her he knocked on her bedroom door. "Isabella, Lexie is that you?" She called from inside.

"No, it's James." He heard her drop something and then a muttered oath. He smiled to himself, but then frowned, knowing that she didn't want to talk to him. "Lily I just want to talk to you about earlier. I'm an arse, and I would like to explain and have a conversation with you about what you said to me earlier."

Lily slowly opened the door, revealing the fact that she had changed into a blue t-shirt and jeans. "I think that a talk would be ok James." Then stepping outside of her room, she closed the door, and walked over to sit on the couch in the common room.

James joined her on the couch and said, "I want you to listen to me for a moment Lily, I have something to say. I should've realized sooner that you would be apprehensive to get into a relationship with anyone let alone me. You've been cheated on so many times in the past, and I can understand why you would be scared. I haven't exactly shown you that I will be an amazing boyfriend. I've never cheated on any of the girls I've been with, but I know that there have been a lot of them. The only reason I dated so much was to try and move on from you though. Being rejected over and over hurt so much, and I couldn't deal with it anymore. So Sirius set up a sort of contest, and we had to see who could have sex with the most girls in the course of our 5th year. My mum found out about it over the summer, and she was bloody pissed, telling me that I had lost any chance of getting you, and I realized that she was right. So during that summer, and during 6th year, I tried to change for you Lily. But then I started to change for myself, and that's when the changes actually stuck. I want you to be able to trust me Lily, I want you to see that I'm the kind of guy that would never hurt you, I would never cheat on you, and I would protect you from everything."

Lily stared at James in silence, tears swimming in her eyes and threatening to fall. "How many girls did you sleep with James?"

James stared at his hands. "I don't think that you really actually want to know that Lils."

"It's important to me."

"32." James felt absolutely ashamed of that, and considered telling her that he was lying and exaggerating the number. But then she laid her hand on his arm and squeezed gently. He looked up at her and she was smiling. He was extremely confused, but he chanced a wary smile back at her.

"James, thank you for telling me the truth. The fact that you can be honest with me about something that you so obviously regret means that I can trust you. I think that you're a guy that I could put my faith in and never find that I was wrong to do so. But this doesn't mean that I'm going to say yes, and that we'll start dating now. But it's a step. I just need more proof that this wasn't all about the chase for you. I need to know that you're serious."

"But I'm not Sirius, I'm James." Lily glared at him and then burst out laughing. Everyone who was friends with Sirius had heard this joke more times than they would care to admit. But it did provide to break the tension between James and Lily. "Lily, I promise that I'll find a way to prove to you that this isn't just about the chase. And I'll get you to admit that you love me, that searching for proof that I care is just an excuse to hide your own feelings." He grinned at her, making her heart thump in her chest and she blushed and stared down at her hands, unsure of what to say.

Getting up, James started to walk over to his room, but then he stopped and turned around to look at Lily. "Lily, so you know, I think that you looked really pretty earlier in that dress you were wearing, but I think that you look absolutely beautiful right now. You don't need to dress like that."

"But James, I'm wearing sweats, and I have no makeup on."

"I think you're beautiful without all the makeup Lils. Well goodnight." Lily blushed and stared at James' back, wondering if he realized how well he was doing in proving to her that he actually cared. Realizing how late it was, Lily followed James' example and headed off to bed.

The next morning Lily woke up to someone very tall and very strong shaking her. "Lily, it's time to get up! The quidditch game is today! You know that James will be devastated if you don't show up. Get up Lily!"

"Remus go away, I'm too tired."

"Lily Marie Evans, if you don't get out of bed right now I'm going to rip your blankets off, and I have it from a reliable source that you sleep mostly naked. Not that I would mind seeing that of course."

Lily smacked Remus and then laughed at his eagerness to see her body. While the two had always been friends, there had always been an underlying sexual tension in their relationship. Climbing out of bed, fully dressed contrary to what Remus had heard, Lily made her way toward the bathroom. "Give me five minutes, and then we can go together. Don't want Potter to lose the game for us if I'm not there."

After fifteen minutes of waiting, lily finally emerged from the bathroom. Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her the entire way down to the pitch, and they took their seats next to Lexie. Breathing heavily Lily asked, "What happened so far?"

"You just missed them walk out of the tunnel and start the match, nothing important," Lexie replied.

The next hour was full of anxiety as the Gryffindor house watched their team get beaten up by the Slytherins. James had what appeared to be a broken arm, and Sirius's nose was definitely broken, not to mention the injuries that the other players had sustained. Sirius was doing his best to dole back as much pain as he could, and while he was succeeding fairly well, he alone was no match for the Slytherin beaters. James scored as many points as possible, but Gryffindor was still trailing, only catching the snitch would get them victory.

"Rinaldi has been hit by a bludger! Her hand seems to be broken, and she is holding on by only her left hand! Rinaldi continues to go after the snitch, but it seems, oh no! Her other hand has been hit by a bludger. As she makes her way to the ground, the Gryffindors know that they have no chance of winning this match."

"Mr. Gudgeon!" McGonagall's voice was heard as she scolded the student.

"Sorry professor, but it's true. The Gryffindors are getting killed out there. With only one beater, two chasers, and a keeper on the pitch, the likelihood of winning this game is diminishing quickly."

The crowd of Gryffindors groaned in frustration at what they heard. Then they watched James valiantly score another point, making it 200-60. The crowd gave a small cheer, but they were all rather disheartened. Remus plopped down onto the bench and sighed. "If only James was still seeker! He could certainly catch the snitch."

"Remus you're brilliant! Is it against the rules for James to catch it?"

"Only if the seeker is still in the game, but seeing as we have no seeker, it's not against the rules no. Why Lily? What are you planning?"

But Lily didn't answer. Instead she stood up and made her way over to the barrier. She waited until James was flying towards her side of the pitch and casting a sonorous charm she screamed, "James Potter, catch the bloody snitch!" James gave her a look that clearly showed he thought she was bonkers, but after a moment a bright smile lit his face and he took off.

"What do we have here people? The Head Girl telling the Head Boy to break the rules? Surely Madam Hooch won't let such a foul go!"

"Mr. Gudgeon," McGonagall's voice said over the speaker once more, "Because the Gryffindor seeker is no longer on the field, Mr. Potter is free to catch the snitch, and Ms. Evans was purely pointing this out to him."

"Potter is speeding the same direction as Regulus Black. Potter seems to be moving away from Black now. Is it possible? I think he has spotted the snitch! Potter is going at a breakneck pace; he is headed higher and higher into the air. He has it! He has caught the snitch! Final score 210-200, Gryffindor wins!"

The Gryffindors went wild screaming and chanting James's name. Only Lily saw Lucius Malfoy hurry over to a bludger and hit it in James direction. "James! Watch out!" Lily shrieked. But it was too late.

"Potter has been hit by a bludger! He seems to be unconscious and he is falling at an impossible speed towards the ground!"

"JAMES!" Lily screamed and ran down onto the field. James was lying on the ground with the entire Gryffindor team surrounding him, but they parted when Lily came running towards him. James was lying at an unnatural angle, with his limbs all over the place. He was completely white, and wasn't moving at all. "James! James! Please, wake up. James!" She continued screaming, until she fell on her knees, tears running down her face. Sirius picked her up and gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair as she cried, and trying to hide his tears against her neck.

"Merlin, Sirius, is he dead?"


	5. The kiss

**A/N: So the story is progressing rather well now, and I feel like I'm doing a good job, but only those wonderful things called reviews would let me know!**

Lily sat beside James's hospital bed, holding his hand and crying softly. She glanced over at Sirius and was glad to see that he had fallen asleep. It had taken all of her and Madam Pomfrey's skills combined to convince him to get his own injuries healed. Lily turned and looked back at James. He still hadn't woken up, and he had been out for going on 10 hours now. Lily couldn't help but blame herself. Her sobs increased and she laid her head down on the bed, grasping his hand as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. "James please wake up, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about all of the times that I was ever mean to you, all of the times that I ever rejected you. I was scared to be with you, but I now know that being with you is better than watching from afar. The professors wouldn't even let me stay with you. I had to beg McGonagall and she only gave in because I'm Head Girl. James, I'm so sorry I told you to catch the bloody snitch. I just wanted Gryffindor to win, and if you hadn't been hit you would've flown over to me and asked me out. I would've said yes. Merlin, James I love you. I love you! Just wake up, please wake up."

Suddenly Lily felt her hand being squeezed. She sat straight up and stared at James to see him smirking at her. "Evans," he said slowly and with much effort, "I knew you'd come around."

"Oh James!" Lily threw herself onto the bed beside him and laid her head on his shoulder and cried. "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up and it would've been entirely my fault. I'm so sorry, forgive me?"

James chuckled softly, "Lily look at me." When she finally met his eyes he continued, "There isn't anything to forgive. Gryffindor won. But more than that, you admitted that you love me, or was that just a dream?"

"I love you James, I love you so much."

"I love you too Lily." Slowly, the two of them leant towards each other; scarcely breathing they stared at each other, their lips mere millimeters apart. James moved his hand to caress Lily's cheek, and unable to control himself any longer he brought her face to his and kissed her ever so gently. Lily wound her hands behind James's neck and brought him closer to her, deepening their kiss. James's control seemed to break and he kissed her harder, desperately needing the confirmation that she was here, in his arms, at last.

"Ahem." The two teenagers jumped apart and looked around for the source of the noise. Lily turned scarlet when she saw Professor Dumbledore looking at them, his eyes twinkling from behind his half-moon glasses. "Well, I merely came to check in on Mr. Potter, but Ms. Evans you seem to be taking fine care of him."

"Oh Professor, I'm so sorry. Just let me move."

"It is fine my dear girl. Only an old fool would separate two souls when they have finally found each other. I simply suggest that you allow Mr. Potter his rest. He had quite a long day. Goodnight to you both."

Lily and James stared at Dumbledore's back as he walked away. "Well, that was certainly interesting. I should probably get off you now James, it just wouldn't do."

"Lily, please don't. I want you close to me. I was so close to dying earlier and I couldn't bear to have you so far away from me. Please, I need you to comfort me." James looked so hurt and scared that Lily's heart melted a bit.

"Of course James, I'm so sorry. I won't leave you." Lily lay down again with her head against James's chest. Only when he was sure she couldn't' see, he smirked, and started running a hand through her hair. Neither were aware of the boy who rolled his eyes at them, but continued to fake sleep.

…

The next morning Remus woke up at 9 and hurriedly got dressed. He looked over and saw that Sirius and Peter were both asleep. Waking his friends up, he reminded them that they needed to go see James. "What if he wakes up and there isn't anyone there? He'll be devastated."

Sirius smirked at the idea but he didn't protest; he simply followed Remus's instructions. The three boys hurried down to the hospital wing. Surprisingly the door was open, and Madame Pomfrey wasn't guarding it. The boys waltzed right in, and over to where they knew James would be. What they saw shocked them all. McGonagall, Dumbledore and Pomfrey were gathered around James's bed staring at him as he slept with Lily curled up in his arms. The boys could've sworn they saw tears in McGonagall's eyes, but disregarded it because of one simple thing. Lily Evans was asleep in James's arms! "WHOO!" Sirius yelled, gaining the attention of all in the room, and managing to wake Lily and James. "I knew it! I knew you too would get together. Besides that I win the bet!"

Lily and James looked up at him with bemused expressions on their faces. Lily wanted to be mad at him, but remembering that she was in James's arms managed to take the anger out of her. As for James, he was used to Sirius's antics. Remus and Peter simply looked on in amusement as Sirius picked Lily off the bed and waltzed her around the room. The professors decided that they should just leave, and quietly walked away from the happy students. "So you two are finally together then?" Remus asked, unable to conceal his smile.

"Oh, wait, James is there something that you would like to ask me?"

"Why yes. Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily seemed to consider this for a moment, trying to look serious but failing miserably. "Do you promise to love me? To buy me lots of chocolates, to deal with my crazy friends and most importantly never let me go?"

"With everything I have." James said a serious expression on his face. Lily ran over to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well, then yes. James Potter I will go out with you." The three boys whooped as James pulled Lily back onto his lap and continued to kiss her senseless. Finally the two pulled back, and rested their foreheads together, unable to keep the goofy grins off their faces.

"Oh dear." Remus said. "I never considered if they got together that we would have to watch them snog and be all sickeningly romantic together."

"Agreed my dear Moony; it might have been better if they hadn't gotten together. I'd rather deal with a crying Prongs then watch my sister snogged senseless in front of me."

"Padfoot!" James growled out in warning.

"Did I say he cried? I meant that our dear Prongs handled every rejection with the epitome of manliness."

Sensing that James was becoming embarrassed by Sirius's remarks, Lily sought to diffuse the situation. "Well now that they all know that we are together, how're you feeling James? Are you ok? You looked bloody terrible yesterday after you fell, even Sirius cried."

"Hey! I was simply worried about my best mate!"

"That does not excuse you from crying like a little girl big brother." Lily said a gigantic smile on her face. "But really James, how do you feel?"

"Brilliant." James answered moving to prove his point, but his grimace ruined the effect.

"James…" Lily scolded gently.

"Sorry Lils, but I'm alright, no lasting damage, and it ended up with you sobbing over me professing your undying love. So I might have to write Malfoy a thank you." At this everyone started to laugh hysterically.

"Don't forget the flowers Prongs."

"Wouldn't dream of it Moony."

"Well we should all really get going for breakfast. We can bring some food back for the two of you if you'd like?"

"Thanks Remus that would be great." Lily answered.

"No mate, Lily and I will be joining you for breakfast."

"James, you really shouldn't get out of bed!"

"Lily, do you think that I'm going to spend my first day as your boyfriend laying in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yea, come on Lily. You know that Prongs wants to show you off." Sirius said.

Realizing that she was outnumbered, Lily relented, "Fine, but Potter if you dare even grimace in pain I'm bringing you right back here." James simply smiled at her and bringing her hand to his lips he kissed her palm gently. The three boys walked ahead making gagging noises as Lily and James laughed. "Seriously James, you don't have to do this. I will still be your girlfriend tomorrow or whenever you are ready to leave here. I know you are in a lot more pain than you let on. You had to re-grow bones last night!"

James just grinned at her, "You just called yourself my girlfriend. But Lily I want to do this. Though it might be rough on you, I'm not sure what people will say about us or to you."

"I can deal with that James, as long as I know that you are standing beside me, and that this is real."

"Nothing could be more real Lils." With much assistance from Lily, James was finally able to make it out of bed. They walked to the Great Hall hand-in-hand. James stopped right outside pulling her close to him. "You're sure Lily?"

"Yes James," she answered smiling up at him. He drew her close and dropping a kiss on her forehead they continued into the Great Hall. The room went silent as the two walked in. then cheering broke out followed by many people coming up to the couple.

"Way to go James! I knew you'd win her over." a Ravenclaw 6th year said.

"Finally win the bet Potter?" a Slytherin 7th year asked, winking at Lily. She simply glared at him and snuggled closer into James's arms.

Around the room James's fan girls burst into tears and murmured whispers of "Whore", "Slut", and "Man Stealer" echoed around the room. James looked at Lily in concern and saw a slight frown on her face. He pulled her to him and dipping her low, proceeded to snog her quite thoroughly. When he place her back on her feet she glared in the general direction of his fan girls and then led him over to the Gryffindor table to sit with their friends.

Isabella and Lexie stood up and dragged Lily out of the Great Hall. When they were finally alone in an abandoned classroom they both screamed, "Lily! What the bloody hell?"

"Oh girls, I'm so sorry. It just happened so suddenly. Last night I was sitting next to James, holding his hand, when I began to cry and I started to confess all of my feelings. I was so scared that he wouldn't wake up, and it would've been my fault. I didn't know he was awake and listening to me. He squeezed my hand while I was crying, although he waited until after I confessed that I'm in love with him. I jumped into the bed with him and hugged him. Then he told me he loves me, and we kissed. It was so amazing! I felt as if fireworks were going off and I felt like I was on fire. It was the most amazing first kiss of my entire life. Then we both fell asleep and were woken up this morning by Sirius screaming, and James officially asked me out before we came here. I'm sorry, I should've told you guys first but he really wanted to show everyone that we're together."

"That's so sweet! I'm so happy for you guys! When are you going to go on your first date?" Isabella asked. Looking excitedly at her friend. Lexie still looked like she was in shock and Lily began to get nervous.

"Lexie? Are you ok with this? I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I know that you don't really believe in relationships, but I'm happy. Oh bloody hell; you don't like him do you?" Lily asked in fear.

"Oh honey, no I don't like him. I'm happy for you! You know that I just have a hard time believing in relationships. But you seem so happy, and I know that he'd do anything for you." Lexie smiled at her friend, letting her know that she had no problems with the relationship.

"Lex, you know that you're simply waiting for a certain Marauder to wake up and see what has been in front of his face the whole time." Isabella said.

"So are you Bella!"

Seeing her friends' obvious discomfort, Lily came to their rescue saying, "Girls let's not fight. I need your advice. Today's a Hogsmeade visit, but I don't think that James should go. I mean he is in so much pain, even though he won't admit it, and I know that he wants to take me somewhere."

"What if we convince him that you really want to stay in tonight? That you want some time for the two of you away from everyone else after he made that huge public display? We could pretend that you're a little mad at him. Then he would have to stay here during the day and plan it instead of going to Hogsmeade. You can come with us. But go to the Tower so we can tell him."

"Oh Bella, that's perfect! Tell him that I'm concerned about his feelings for me." Lily exclaimed before skipping off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"I can't believe that they're actually together! I thought that this would never happen." Isabella said.

"I didn't either. But now that it has, I suppose that Remus will open his eyes and see you Isabella. He can't deny his attraction to you much longer."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lexie. Let's go, we have to tell James." The two girls walked back down to the Great Hall, and took their seats next to the Marauders.

James looked at them rather sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I should've let Lily tell you before I decided to make such a show out of it, but I was so excited." The girls smiled gently at him, but didn't say anything. "Where is Lily anyway?"

"Lily is sulking in the Tower, she's a little mad at you for the huge public display you just made. She's a little afraid that now you have shown everyone you could get her you'll leave her. I mean really James, was such a show necessary? It only reaffirmed her fears!" Isabella explained.

"Bloody hell. I didn't even think about that. What if I do something really romantic for her? Take her out for a nice dinner?"

"NO!" Isabella exclaimed a little too quickly. "I mean it needs to be something private so she feels like it really is for her and not for everyone else."

"What if I plan a romantic dinner in the Heads Dorm for tonight? You girls can take her to Hogsmeade and try to butter her up and convince her of my feelings, and get her a new dress and some jewelry. Or wait, pick out some jewelry and let me give it to her tonight. I'll stay here and plan it all day. Have her back to the Heads Dorm by six tonight?"

"Alright James, if you think you can pull off a romantic dinner." Lexie said, her voice sounding very doubtful.

"You just wait!" James announced before hobbling out of the Great Hall and towards the kitchens. When he was gone, Isabella and Lexie leant across the table to high five each other.

Remus started to laugh and said, "Why do I get the feeling that the three of you just played James?"

"Because we did." Lexie responded. "You all know that he is in too much pain to go to Hogsmeade today. If he plans a dinner here for Lily he won't have to exert that much energy. He'll be able to relax more."

"You three are surely devious," Sirius said, his eyes sparkling. "I mean you even got him to commit to buying her jewelry to make up for this wrong that he committed. Was she even mad?"

"No," Isabella answered laughing. "She doesn't doubt his feelings for her, but she knew that telling him that she did would spur him into action like no other." Everyone burst out laughing, thinking how funny it was that Lily could already read James so well. "Well we're going to go convince Lily to go to Hogsmeade and buy a dress for tonight. I don't imagine that it'll be very difficult."

Lexie smiled in agreement. "You three help James. Don't let him exert himself too much. Just let him plan, you guys can put it into action. If you don't I'm not afraid to unleash the wrath of Lily on you all." The three boys shuddered and vehemently nodded their acceptance of their task. No one wanted an angry Lily.

…

Lily walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitories in the Gryffindor Tower anxious to make it to the Heads Dorm and begin her date. She was met by Sirius standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a black tux. "You look beautiful Lily," He said, his eyes confirming the honesty of his statement.

Lily laughed, and taking his arm she replied, "Let's hope that James agrees. This dress was not cheap. But seeing as Mr. Potter gave my friends leave to spend whatever it took, I couldn't resist."

"I don't think James will even be able to think about money when he sees you. Let me escort you to where your date is most impatiently waiting for you." The two walked in silence the entire way to the Heads dorm. Reaching the portrait, Sirius opened it for her, and helping her inside he said, "Have a great night Lily." Lily walked into the common room, and gazed around, absolutely speechless.

The floor was covered with white rose petals and there were dozens of white roses in vases around the room. The lights were low, and candles shone from every crevice in the room. The soft music of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" could be heard in the background. In the center of the room was a small table for two and it was set with exquisite china. Rose petals were gracefully laid around the plates, and two tall candles stood in the middle of the table. Lily walked towards the table and was too absorbed in her surroundings to notice anything else.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she was spun around, landing directly in James's embrace. He gazed down at her, admiration clear on his face as he took in her appearance. Her gold dress was strapless and beaded on top, with the rest of the dress a-line to above her knees (**A/N: The link to what Lily and James are wearing is on my profile, it's really pretty, I promise. I can't describe it ha-ha.)** James couldn't imagine anyone looking more beautiful than Lily did at that moment.

"Lily, you look absolutely beautiful right now. I can't believe that this is actually happening, that you and I are here on this date together."

"James, the room looks absolutely amazing. It's so romantic; I never thought that anyone would do anything like this for me. Thank you." She reached up and kissed James lightly on the lips. Then she stepped back for a second to appraise him, as he had done to her. He was wearing a light gray suit, a white shirt, and a black tie. With his tan complexion and dark hair, she thought that it suited him perfectly. "You look very handsome James."

James grinned at Lily, and then looked nervously down at his hands. "Lily, would you like to dance with me?" Smiling, Lily moved into James's arms and waited for him to start. Flicking his wrist "Your Song" started playing. Lily gasped, and looked into his eyes, unable to believe that he was playing her favorite muggle song. James twirled her around the room, holding her close and staring directly into her eyes. As the song came to an end, James held her even closer and sang to her, "So excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

When the song was over, James drew her to him and when their lips were only millimeters apart he whispered, "I love you," and then kissed her. Lily kissed him back with everything she had, trying to convey all of her emotions through the kiss.

The two pulled apart, breathing heavily. "James, I want you to know that you are the most amazing person in the entire world. You are so sweet, and romantic, and I can't tell you how much I regret not finding my way to you sooner. No one has ever done anything like that for me." She broke off as her tears threatened to fall. James gently wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. "I love you. I really do."

James crushed Lily to him once more, and the two of them stood in silence, simply holding each other for several minutes. Finally Lily broke the somber mood by saying, "I didn't know you could sing. You have a beautiful voice."

James laughed and led Lily over to the table. "It wouldn't do to let all of this fabulous food go to waste."

The two of them ate in relative silence, and then moved over to the couch. James lit a fire and then sat next to Lily, wrapping an arm around her as she leant her head on his chest. The two talked about rather mundane things until James sat up straight again, nerves coming back to him. "Lily, I have something to ask you. Would you like to come home with me during the Christmas holidays?" Seeing the shocked look on Lily's face, James backtracked and tried to explain. "I mean it's ok if you don't want to, but my parents will be there, as well as Sirius, Remus, and Peter. And we can invite your friends to the New Year's Ball my parents always have. I'd understand if you don't want to though, we have been dating for all of about twelve hours now. But I wouldn't try anything I swear! I just want you to have a real Christmas with your family around you, not that we're your real family, but we all love you and…"

Lily cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. "James, you talk too much. I'd love to!" then she pushed him back on the couch, intent on snogging her perfect boyfriend senseless.

After a few moments, James gently pushed her back. Seeing the hurt and confused expression on her face he quickly explained, "It's not that I'm not enjoying this Lily. Believe me I am. And I promise we will do more of it later. It's still a shock that I can kiss you whenever I want." To emphasis his point he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I have something for you." He said shyly. Pulling a black box out of his pocket he placed it in front of Lily. "I know that this seems really fast, what kind of guy gives a girl jewelry twelve hours into a relationship? But Lily, I have been in love with you for so long, that it seems appropriate to give you this."

Opening the box, Lily was met with the site of a beautiful ring (**A/N: picture on my profile, of course)**. It was comprised of two hearts, each with a diamond in the center, and on either side of the hearts it had one of their names. Looking up at James she was rather confused of his intentions. "Lily, I want to give you this ring as a sign that when I ask someone to marry me, that person will be you."

"Oh James, it's beautiful. But I'm not sure. As you stated, this relationship has only survived twelve hours so far." Seeing James looking crestfallen she immediately added, "But if it really means that much too then I will wear it. I love you James Potter." James could not keep the goofy grin off of his face as he slid the ring onto the middle finger of her right hand. Then he proceeded to snog his girlfriend senseless as he had so recently promised.

…

A month later James woke up with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that his life was so amazing. Everything had gone according to plan and his Lily was coming home with him for the holidays. Looking at his clock, James decided it was time to get up. He threw on an old pair of jeans, along with a blue polo, and went out to the common room to wait for Lily. After about half an hour she came out of her bedroom smiling. Spotting him she said, "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning my Lily flower. Are you ready to go get breakfast?" when Lily nodded, James took her hand and the two walked down to the Great Hall. Sitting down by their friends, Lily's attention was commandeered by her friends. James simply smiled at his friends, "Morning mates." The boys talked about mundane things and stared at the girls from time to time wondering how much they could talk.

Almost an hour later the girls were still gossiping and the boys were beginning to get annoyed. The boys looked at each other and formulated a plan. Suddenly Lily, Lexie, and Isabella were grabbed by a Marauder and pulled apart. Sirius flung Lexie over his shoulder and sprinted out of the room. Remus looked at Isabella and the two joined hands before running out of the Great Hall in the opposite direction that Sirius had gone. James stared at Lily for a moment.

"Potter, if you pick me up I swear I will hex you into next week!" James considered this for a moment, but then picked Lily up bridal style and carried her onto the grounds. By the time they got outside they were both laughing hysterically and thinking about how many hexes Lexie had most likely hit Sirius with.

James set Lily on her feet and then lay down in the snow. Lily thought for a moment before joining him. "James," she whispered, her voice coming out rather husky from the cold. "You are neglecting your duties as my boyfriend by not keeping me warm."

"Well my darling girlfriend, allow me to fix this at once." Pulling Lily on top of him, James began to snog her senseless. His tongue darting out and licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues engaged in a duel for control, and James couldn't take it anymore. Rolling over so Lily was now beneath him; he pinned her down and began sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear. When she moaned he lifted his head and smirked at her before moving to capture her lips once more in a heated kiss.

After a few more minutes of snogging, Lily laid her hand on James chest gently pushing him away. "We should stop James," she said with effort. She winced when she saw James frown, but noticed that he quickly got his emotions under control and smiled at her.

"Of course Lily. Being out here with you and having you all to myself is all that I could ask for. I'm sorry if I've been pushing you. I want you to be ready before we take that step in our relationship. Just don't tease so much," he said with a grin. Rolling off of her he pulled her to his side and the two of them lay in the snow. "I can't believe that the Christmas holidays are tomorrow. I'm so excited for you to come home with me and meet my parents."

Lily smiled at her boyfriend's excitement, but she was nervous to meet his parents. She wasn't as sure that they would like her, especially since her own parents hated her so much. James sensed her train of thought, and lifting himself up onto an elbow he looked down at her saying, "Lily, my parents are going to absolutely adore you. I've never brought a girl home before, and even though we've only been together for a month, I know that you're the only girl I will ever bring home. How can they not love the brightest witch of our year? You're the only one that can control me and even though you weren't aware of it at the time, you helped me change to become a better person, and they already love you for that. So don't worry Lils, it'll be fine."

After lying outside for a little while longer, the two finally traipsed back up to the Heads Dorm to find their friends already waiting for them. The six friends, no one could find Peter, spent all day talking and having fun inside. They played exploding snap, wizard's chess, and other games. When it got late the boys snuck down to the kitchens and brought food back with them. Then Sirius pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. "Sirius Black! You know that you aren't allowed to drink that." Lily exclaimed, going into full on Head Girl mode.

"But Lily, we'll only drink a little and it'll be fun. I promise!" Sirius begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not. You can't drink that in front of the Head Girl and Head Boy. Help me out here James."

Looking absolutely torn, James stared at his girlfriend and his best mate trying to figure out what to do. "Well, Lily, I don't think that as long as everyone promises to keep it to a minimum there is much of a problem. It might even be fun." Sirius stood up and clapped a huge smile on his face. He offered everyone in the circle a shot, and besides Lily, everyone threw them back.

"Potter! How could you! You are well aware that this cannot happen, especially in the Heads Dorm. I thought you had grown up, but obviously you aren't taking your responsibility very seriously."

"Of course he's not! How could he? Everyone knows that I'm Sirius."

Lily glared at her friends before breaking out into laughter. "Alright, fine. I suppose that if you can't beat them you may as well join them."

"That's the spirit sis!" Sirius proclaimed, handing everyone a shot, which they all downed. After a few more rounds of shots, Lily declared that she had had enough.

Walking over to James, she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight dear. Don't stay up drinking much longer. Goodnight everyone." With that she disappeared into her bedroom. Everyone else stayed and many more shots were taken. When Lily heard her friends start to become obscenely loud she merely applied a silencing charm and went back to sleep.

…

The next morning Lily woke up around ten. She was proud of herself for the way she had handled the situation last night. She knew that everyone had expected her to ruin their fun, but she had allowed them to continue and didn't even object when they were extremely loud. Humming to herself Lily retrieved a hangover potion from the kitchen and went to wake James up.

Knocking several times without getting an answer Lily decided to simply enter her boyfriend's room. She smiled to herself thinking that he would probably be very angry with her for waking him so early, but he would be thankful once he saw the hangover potion and knew she wanted to lay in bed with him until the effects of his hangover wore off. But what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Her gasp of surprise caught the attention of the two people on the bed.

"Lily? Bloody hell. Lily this isn't what it looks like." James said, running to her wearing only his boxers. Lily stood still, absolutely no emotion on her face. Then as she took in James's appearance she dropped the potion. The sound of the glass shattering on the floor was all it took for Lily to snap back to reality.

Tears streaming down her face, Lily pulled off the ring that James had given her. Handing it to him, she turned around and fled.

"Lily! No, please. Come back. Just let me explain. I love you!" James shouted after her panic and fear evident in his voice. But Lily didn't stop; she didn't stop running until she made it to the Gryffindor Tower. She ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and yanking open the door of the Marauders' room she ran over and jumped on Sirius.

Waking up in a panic, Sirius looked down to find his little sister sitting on his lap. Noticing the tears on her face, he gathered her into his arms. She began to sob. It sounded as if her very heart was being torn out of her chest and breaking before her. She shook uncontrollably as Sirius tried to hold her down, to comfort her from some unknown hurt. "Lily, little sister, tell me what happened. I swear to you that I will pummel the shit out of whoever did this to you."

"Its James," she wracked out between sobs. "He slept with Lexie."

**A/N: I'm sorry for having so many Author's Notes but I love showing you all where my ideas for the characters outfits come from. I hate having to visualize clothes when I could just see the outfit. As for the ring, I love looking at them. I hope you all agree. Please hit the little review button at the bottom. Much appreciated.**


	6. The necklace

**A/N: This chapter has been almost painful to write and I apologize in advance if it isn't very good. I really tried though and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Pictures of the necklace, plus James and Lily's outfits to the ball are on my profile. I own nothing.**

Professor Dumbledore sat in the Great Hall watching a small group of students mill about. He was not surprised that so few were awake, as it was the day that all of them could go home for the holidays and most students preferred a lie-in on this day. What most people did not realize was that Dumbledore noticed many things from his seat in the Great Hall. He could tell you who everyone was friends with, which groups of friends were fighting, and which couples had recently gotten together or broken up. The students didn't even realize that they gave this all away by their interactions in the Great Hall.

When James Potter walked in by himself, Dumbledore was surprised and a little apprehensive. The only reason one of the Marauders ever sat alone was to try and prove innocence while the others pulled a prank. But after thirty minutes of James sitting alone, Dumbledore wondered if the group of friends had had some falling out. Although the Marauders could be quite annoying at times, Dumbledore was genuinely fond of them. He found most of their pranks to be harmless in nature, and very amusing. He always went light on them when it came time to punish them for such behavior.

When Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the Hall half an hour later, Dumbledore was even more apprehensive. Sirius looked ready to kill, and Remus, the ever calm and thoughtful marauder, had the same look on his face. When James saw his friends walk into the Great Hall he stood up and waited for them to reach him. The three friends stood in silence for a moment, simply staring at each other. Then Sirius pulled back and punched James in the face. The effect of the blow sent James reeling backwards and he collided with the Gryffindor table. Sensing that this fight was not over, Dumbledore stood up and made his way down to the three boys.

Sirius was too enraged to sense anything around him. Flicking his wrist, he had James hanging in the air by one ankle. "Mr. Black," said an authoritative voice as Dumbledore laid his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Would you care to explain?"

"Sure Professor. I would be ecstatic to explain what this bloody wanker did. He cheated on my little sister! He cheated on bloody Lily Evans. With one of her best friends." The entire hall went silent, and everyone stared at James, including Dumbledore. No one knew what to do or what to say. "So Potter, why don't you enlighten us all as to why you cheated on her?"

"Professor," James began, but when all he got was a steely glare from Dumbledore he knew he was done for. "I don't know why it happened, but we were all drinking, and Lily left and went to bed early, and Lexie was there looking like she always does, and bloody hell, a man can only resist so much; especially because Lily has been telling me that she wants to wait before taking that step with our relationship. It's too much for a man to take. I love Lily, I really do. But I never thought being in a relationship with her would be so boring."

"Damn it all to hell James." Remus said, his calm voice gone, taken over by a steely tone. "You put Lily on a pedestal and when she can't live up to the perfect image you have of her you simply cheat on her? How the bloody hell would your mum feel about that? Let alone your dad?" James looked taken aback by the mention of his parents, but he kept his mouth closed and didn't say anything.

Five more minutes passed, and James's blood had all rushed to his head. The three men stood around him, and everyone else stared on as he hung upside down. No one had noticed Lily enter the room, and she managed to walk over to Sirius without calling attention to herself. Laying a hand on Sirius's arm she said, "Let him down Sirius. He simply isn't worth it. We have a lot of packing to do if we are going to leave." Sirius let James fall, smacking into the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone turned and stared at Lily, trying to get a good look at her appearance. Her hair was disheveled and all over the place. Her eyes were bright red and swollen from all the crying she had been doing, and there was makeup all over her face. She was wearing sweats for the first time ever and she was rather hunched over, clutching a hand to her stomach like she was in pain. Everyone turned to glare at James because it was so obvious that he had broken their Head Girl, and Lily was well liked by the student population.

The sight that Lily presented in front of him broke James's heart. He had been to drunk last night to even consider the possibilities of the consequences of his actions, but now he was facing them head on, and he didn't like it at all. "Lily," he said, standing slowly and moving towards her. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I was stupid and I made a mistake. But I love you so much. I want you in my life."

Lily looked up at him, tears streaming down her face once more. When James moved to comfort her he was stopped by Sirius and he watched in pain as Remus held her. "Goodbye James." With that she turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

James made to follow her but was stopped by a voice saying, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, a word with the two of you." The boys stopped and looked questioningly at Dumbledore waiting for him to explain. "Mr. Potter, you are temporarily suspended from your Head Duties. I won't have our Head Girl even more upset, and you admitted to drinking on the grounds last night. Mr. Lupin, you will help Ms. Evans on the train today and on the train back. By that time I expect my Heads to be working together once again." Both boys nodded at Dumbledore and watched him glide back up to the Head Table.

"Moony…"

"No James. I won't tell you where she is going for holidays. It is best if you stay away. Haven't you done enough damage yet?"

James stood for a few minutes in the Great Hall, realizing exactly how much he had screwed up. He was determined that he would get Lily back and that he would show her what an amazing boyfriend he could be. He ran back to the Heads Dorm, but he found it already cleared of all Lily's things.

…

Lily spent the entire train ride sobbing in Sirius's arms. She couldn't speak because she was crying so hard. Remus left to take care of the Head Duties alone, but besides that brief interruption he sat across from her, trying to lend comfort in any way possible. When they were nearing the station in London, Lily had a sudden realization. "What am I going to do for the holidays? I was going to go to, to his house. I can't do that now! And my parents don't want me to come home. What am I going to do?"

"Lils don't worry about it. I already wrote to Mrs. Potter and told her everything that happened and that you won't be staying there over the holidays. We're all going to stay at my house." Remus explained. "I was thinking of inviting Isabella if you want? I wasn't sure how you would feel about having her there. You haven't talked to her since the incident have you?"

Lily shook her head no, and then said, "I think that I would like to talk to her. I guess I've just been really apprehensive. Have, well have either have you seen Lexie? She's not going home with him for the holidays is she?"

"No, she's not going home with him Lily. Don't worry about that. She's been keeping a low profile. I think she's been spending time with that Ravenclaw she dated last year."

"I just can't believe that she would do this to me. Can you go get Isabella please Remus?" Remus nodded and then walked out of the compartment.

A few minutes later Remus returned, the black haired girl not far behind. As soon as Isabella saw Lily she broke down into tears. "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. Oh darling, what can I do?"

"Tell me why Isabella."

"I don't…"

"I know that you do." Lily said her eyes narrowing as she glared at her friend.

Isabella looked away for a second, "Look, Lily I don't want to hurt you even more. But I'll try to explain. You know that Lex has been with most of the guys in school. Well, James was the only guy that ever rejected her. She set out on a mission to get him; I mean why do you think she was so disheartened when you two started dating? She never liked him, but it was a conquest thing. She wanted him one time before you two got very serious. She thought that he was getting bored, and sexually frustrated in your relationship, so she went for it. She, well you know how she is about her reputation in the school. She thought that after you found out you'd get pissed but that James would be able to convince you that it was just about the sex."

"And that would make me feel better? Knowing that my boyfriend cheated on me because I wasn't putting out fast enough for him? That makes me feel bloody worse. James should've waited until I was ready. If he really loved me he would've."

"I'm sorry Lily; I'm just relaying the message to you."

"I know Isabella, I'm sorry."

"What are you doing for the holidays? You can come home with me."

"I'm going home with Remus."

"Oh, so because Lexie stole your boyfriend you're now going to steal the guy I like?" Isabella accused, her eyes narrowing in anger as she glared at Lily.

Lily broke out into tears again, and as Sirius pulled her back into his lap he glared at Isabella. "Remus, take care of this!" he growled out, barely controlling his anger.

"Isabella, come with me." With that, Remus stood and dragged Isabella into the hallway. "You just couldn't refuse an opportunity to be a bitch could you? First of all, I'm not yours Isabella. Second, Lily and I have always been like siblings. Thirdly, I'm not attracted to you. I like you a lot as a friend, but that's it. So stop acting like you have this claim on me. Besides, you're not my type." Isabella stood, staring at Remus in absolute shock. She had just been rejected! Turning on her heal she stomped away.

Remus took a calming breathe before entering the compartment again. He clapped Sirius on the shoulder and said, "I took care of it Padfoot. Lily, don't worry about her, she isn't my type anyway and she shouldn't have continued talking about me like she owned me." Lily tried to smile at the two boys, she was so grateful to have them in her life.

Eventually they arrived at the station. Remus headed off first, levitating their luggage before him, and Lily and Sirius followed out after him. Sirius had his arm wrapped around Lily's waist, trying to keep her concealed as they made their way off the platform. Suddenly Lily heard someone yell her name and then she was embraced in a bear hug. After the shock wore off Lily pulled back and looked at the woman in confusion.

The woman hugging her was older, definitely in her mid-fifties; while her hair was graying she showed few other signs of her age. She was a very attractive older woman, and Lily thought she recognized the hazel eyes that were shining back at her, but she couldn't place the woman at all.

"Oh my poor dear. When I got Remus's letter telling me what that idiot son of mine did I knew that I had to comfort you myself." Noticing that Lily had still not caught on she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Tina Potter." Lily tensed noticeably when the woman revealed who she was. Feeling Lily start to pull away, Tina said, "Now dear, you must not worry. I realize how much that James must have hurt you; you're the one that found them right?" Lily nodded almost imperceptibly and tears came to her eyes. "Believe me, I will give that boy the lecture of his life, but it won't be anything compared to what Richard will say to him. But you must do me a favor. Come to the manor for the New Year's Ball we're hosting. I would certainly like to get to know you better. Remus mentioned that you aren't very fond of your own family and Richard and I would like to be there for you even though that idiot is our son."

"Oh Mrs. Potter, that is not necessary at all."

"Call me Tina dear. And I insist. I won't have you keeping my boys all to yourself this holiday. I'll miss Sirius and Remus something fierce when they are being all protective of you, so you must promise to attend the ball."

"Well, if you are sure, Mrs. I mean Tina."

"Of course! Well I see my son getting off the train. Really must dash dear." Lily watched in something of a shocked admiration as she watched Tina walk over to James. "JAMES RICHARD POTTER!" Tina yelled at the top of her lungs gaining the attention of all on the platform. James blushed and walked over to his mom. Lily, Remus, and Sirius watched as James got yelled at, though they couldn't hear what was being said.

"Mrs. Potter is quite something isn't she?" Lily asked. The two boys laughed before leading Lily over to where Remus's parents were waiting.

…

The holidays were a painful time for Lily. She continually thought about James and how much she missed him. This fact caused her even more pain because she wanted to hate him after everything that he had done to her. Lily spent most of the holidays avoiding everyone in the house. She would stay in the guest bedroom for days reading or simply staring at the wall. Her friends were both worried about her, but neither one of them knew how to handle the situation, and while they tried their best, they couldn't get Lily to open up.

On Christmas Morning, Lily woke up to find a bundle of presents at the end of her bed. Opening all of them, she was well satisfied by the presents, even though the boys had given her an insane amount of chocolate. Smiling to herself for the first time in days, Lily got out of bed, and was surprised to see another present sitting on the floor. Seeing James's slanted handwriting, Lily pocketed the present, not wanting to think about anything that would ruin her good mood. Making her way to the room the boys were sharing, she knocked before flouncing in and jumping on Sirius. "Get off," Sirius mumbled, turning over and attempting to pull his blankets over his head.

"Now big brother, is that any way to treat your little sister on Christmas Morning?" Sirius glared at Lily, but noticing how happy she was he sat up, not wanting to dispel her good mood. Lily then moved over to jump on Remus, effectively waking the werewolf up. He gave a shriek as Lily landed on him, but then realizing how girly he sounded, he attempted to make his yell sound manlier. He only succeeded in making Lily and Sirius laugh harder. "Happy Christmas! Thank you so much for all the chocolate! Now open your gifts." Lily commanded. The boys tore open their gifts so quickly that Lily was left wondering how they didn't break anything.

After all of the gifts were opened, and the proper gratitude was shown for the gifts, Lily pulled the box she had found earlier out of her pocket. "I found this after I opened all of my other gifts," she explained. "It's from James."

The two boys stared at the box in silence for a few moments. "Are you going to open it?" Remus asked. When Lily nodded and started to carefully remove the paper they all held their breaths in apprehension. Finally, Lily opened the box, and removed a necklace comprised of a white gold chain, a ring of diamonds, and an emerald in the center. Underneath the necklace was a note.

_**Lily,**_

_**I hope that you actually take time to read this, but if you don't I can't exactly say that I blame you. I am so sorry for hurting you. Cheating is one of the absolute most disgusting things that a person can ever do, and I will never stop apologizing to you, or regretting the mistake I made when I committed this act. All I can say is that I miss you fiercely. I miss walking around with you, studying with you, and making you laugh. But I suppose the worse part about this is that I cannot hold you in my arms whenever I want. I love you Lily, and I know that I have done a terrible job of showing it. So that is why I came up with this present. This necklace belonged to my grandmother, and only a Potter man truly in love could remove the necklace from the box to give it to his beloved. While that may sound like bollocks, I can tell you that if we are truly soul mates like I believe us to be, when you put the necklace on it will glow gold, and when you touch the emerald you will be able to see where I am, and you will be able to apparate directly to my location, not that I expect you to. If you would like to test this theory, have Sirius and Remus put the necklace on. They will only experience a slight shock, proving that they are not my soul mate. I hope that you accept this gift, and that I see you here for the New Years Ball so that I can begin apologizing to you in person. I love you.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**James Potter**_

Lily stared at the necklace in her hands in shock, not noticing that Sirius and Remus had taken the note out of her hands. When they were done reading it they stared at Lily, wondering what they should say, and what she was thinking about. Eventually snapping out of her trance, Lily looked at the two boys, "Do you think that the charm on the necklace is real? Or did James simply put it there so that it would seem like we are soul mates?"

"Lils, I can tell you that this is his grandmother's necklace. I can also tell you that no one except for James has been able to remove it from the box. Well I suppose his dad might have been able to, but Mrs. Potter didn't want the necklace." Sirius explained.

Lily looked back down at the necklace in her hands, and then did a quick charm on it to find out if what James had claimed was true. Lily stared in shock, unable to process the information she had just received. "This necklace is goblin made. You cannot enforce other magic on something that is goblin made, so James must be telling the truth. I can't accept this. It must be worth so much."

Remus laid a comforting hand on Lily's arm. "Lils, he obviously wanted you to have it. He wants to prove to you that even though he messed up he wants you back in his life. Would you like me to put it on so that you can see what it will do if you aren't his soul mate." When Lily nodded, Remus took the necklace and placed it on his neck. He received a small shock which caused him to jump, but besides that nothing happened.

Cautiously, Lily reached out and took the necklace from Remus. She placed it around her neck, and a gold light was emitted from the emerald. Lily began to cry, and Sirius hugged her once again. "He knew that we were soul mates, and he still cheated on me! James is the stupidest person that I know, how could he think that knowing this would make me feel any better?" Sirius and Remus got comfortable knowing that they would be there for a long time. They silently cursed their best friend for doing this to Lily.

…

"James Richard Potter, calm down right now. Pacing in front of the fireplace will not make that girl show up. Besides, if she does, I'm rather inclined to believe that it won't be because of you. I specifically asked her to come, because I need to see Remus and Sirius. I mean Sirius is like my second child. I just can't believe that you cheated on her! And then you sent her the necklace. You realize that she's going to feel worse once she realizes that you two are soul mates right? Because then she'll know that you knew and you still cheated on her. But don't worry darling, I will talk to her, and if she seems like she wants to get back together then I'll set my plan in motion for her." James simply nodded at his mother, used to the impromptu lectures he had been receiving during the holidays about the terrible things he had done to Lily. "Now go into the other room with your father darling, I want to be able to greet them first." Tina said, making shooing motions at her son. When he finally left, she sat down in front of the fireplace to wait.

Nearly half an hour later, Tina had given up all hope that the three teenagers were going to come. Then the flames in the gate turned green, and Sirius popped out. "Mum!" he yelled, running to embrace her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here during the holidays, but Lily really needed me. And I'm not exactly sure that she is going to come. Remus and I managed to convince her to get dressed, but she is currently sitting on her bed crying to Remus. I just wanted to come and say hi to you, before going back to do what I can."

"Oh now tosh darling. If anyone can rectify this situation it's me. Take me to her at once. I know she needs a mother's shoulder to cry on."

"I'm not sure Mrs. P. she might not be able to talk to you because you're James mum and all." Tina glared at Sirius, thinking to herself that mothers know best. She stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Lupins' house.

Running upstairs, Tina embraced a crying Lily and said, "I'm here for you darling. Tell me everything." With that, Lily broke down. She told Tina everything that James had ever done to her, starting with their first year. She confessed how scared she had been that he was going to cheat on her just like every other man in her life had, and how devastated she was when he did cheat.

"The thing that hurts the most is that he knew. He knew how scared I was and he promised that he would never hurt me. He promised to always be there for me and to always love me. He was so sweet to me, so romantic, but I can't get past the pain. I just can't believe that he thought we were soul mates and he still cheated on me. Of course since he gave me the necklace it is confirmed, but it makes this so much harder. Because now I know that I will never find someone who will love me as much as him. But, I don't want to get hurt again." Both women started to cry as they held each other in an embrace. Sirius and Remus just looked on stunned, so thankful that Mrs. Potter seemed to be making headway.

After a few minutes both women had stopped crying. "Now dear, I'm going to say something that might sting a little, but that I think might help in the long run. From the description of your friends that James, Remus, and Sirius have painted over the years, they don't exactly seem like very nice girls. They seem jealous and petty. You don't seem to fit in that group at all. Have you thought that your friend did something to get James to cheat on you?"

"Well I know that Lexie is the one that laced my drink with a sleeping potion, making sure that I would leave the party early. And I know that James was very, very drunk. But that doesn't excuse his actions. There was no love potion or anything involved because they last at least 24 hours, and he was fine in the morning, and the next day he regretted it. She may have seduced him, but if he truly loved me he should've resisted."

"Well I don't know dear. You would have to talk to James to get the full explanation for what happened that night. However, I do know how miserable he has been without you. I've had to stop him from coming over here and talking to you. I know that you needed your time. But Lily, think about this; his best friends have been forced to take sides and they chose you. James is dying without his friends."

"You're right, I will at least fix that." Turning to face Sirius and Remus she continued, "I'm sorry that I made you two choose sides. James is like your brother."

"Lils, you are my sister. It wasn't a choice. He hurt you."

"I don't want your friendship to be ruined over me. Let's go to the party and we can discuss this more." After casting a quick charm on herself and Mrs. Potter, to fix their makeup, Lily stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Potter Manor. Everyone else quickly followed her.

Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Tina Potter walked through the doors and spied James standing by his father greeting guests. The three teenagers started walking towards him. James was shocked when Lily spoke first. "You have all been the best of friends since first year. I would hate myself forever if I managed to ruin that. I understand that by hurting me, James caused the two of you to go into protection mode, but I don't need that anymore. I want you guys to talk, and try to fix things." When James stepped towards her she said, "We can talk later. I really want you all to fix this, and when you come to a pseudo understanding you may come find me.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I've had writers block as of late, and I've been struggling to continue my story (don't worry, this happens to me a lot). Something will happen and I'll update as soon as my inspiration comes back. Until then, reviews are very much appreciated.**


	7. The anouncement

**A/N: So, I have no new reviews! (You can't see it but you've made your lovely author cry!) Reviews are one way that I can tell that you guys like the direction the story is going, and to simply get feedback. It's why I love them! So please review. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

James searched the entire house for Lily. He had come to an understanding with his friends, and he now realized that they hadn't so much abandoned him as they needed to be there for Lily. Sirius had yelled at him briefly, but the two boys were quickly back to normal. Finally, James found Lily sitting in the library in front of the fire. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. Even with her makeup smeared and her eyes red and puffy from crying he thought that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He walked over to Lily, knelt in front of her, and took her hands in his.

"Lily, I fixed things with the Marauders, we're ok now. Thank you for that. I don't deserve it though. After everything I did to you. All I can say is that I'm truly sorry Lily. I don't know what came over me that night. I know that it's really no excuse, but I suppose that with all of that alcohol I just couldn't control myself. I wish that I could go back and change it, make sure that it never happened but I can't. I think that I placed you on this pedestal; I made you perfect in my eyes. And then, when we finally started dating, I realized that you weren't perfect, and it hurt me. Because it was my fault that I felt that way in the first place. I mean no one is bloody perfect, so why did I expect it from you? And I think that I was so used to the chase, to trying to win you that I didn't know what to do with myself. I fucked up Lils, and I will apologize to you for the rest of our lives if that is what it takes. Because I love you Lily. I know that what I did was stupid. But all I want is to be back in your life I don't know what to do without you. I've been a wreck during the holidays, and my mum literally had to hold me back from flooing over to the Lupins' and demanding we talk. But I know it wouldn't have helped. You needed to think, and I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain. Please, if you can find it in you to forgive me, give me another chance."

After several minutes of sitting in silence, Lily looked up at James and noticed that he was crying, and trying not to let her see his tears. This, more than anything, resonated with her. "Oh James. I know how sorry you are, I believe you, really I do. But you hurt me more than I ever thought possible. Before we started dating I told you how scared I was, because I didn't want to get cheated on again. You promised you wouldn't hurt me, and you turn around and do exactly that. I spent the holidays in tears, thinking of what you did to me, and hating myself because I still love you." Lily broke off as tears began streaming down her face. Her sobs became louder, and with much effort she said, "I should hate you, but I find that I can't. I hate that I've missed you, that you're the only person who can truly comfort me, and that I want to forgive you. But James, it's going to take a while before I can trust you again. I need time."

"Lily, I will give you as much time as you need. I'm the one who screwed up, and bloody hell I deserve whatever you throw at me. I know that I have no right to ask for anything, but does this mean that you're willing to give me a second chance?"

"James, I just don't see my life being happy without you. I've had the past week to think about it, and rant and rave, you should be glad that you weren't there, but I'm not angry anymore. Just hurt. I just need you to show me that you love me as much as you say you do. I want you to talk to Lexie with me there on the train back to school. I want you to explain that you are done with her. That means that you two can't be friends anymore. I just, I wouldn't be able to stop picturing you two together if you hung out with her."

"Of course Lily. I'll do anything to show you how serious I am. I just can't believe that you aren't mad. Lily I don't deserve to get off this easy."

"James, just do this, and then we'll see. I need to build trust a little at a time. But honestly, I don't think that I will be able to handle you hanging out with a girl if Sirius, Remus, or I are not there."

"I will do whatever it takes love. Can I ask you something? Don't feel bad for saying no if that's what you want."

"Ok James."

"Can I just hold you? Merlin, Lily I've missed you. I've missed sitting with you and the way you bury your head in my neck and the way your shampoo smells. I know that I took all of that away from myself and I hate myself for it. But Lils, please." Lily didn't know what to say. This was all happening so fast, and though she was sure that she wanted to forgive James, and that she loved him, she didn't know if she wanted to take this next step. Surely it would be too much like forgetting everything that had happened to them? Sensing Lily's reluctance, James stood and made his way for the door. Once there he turned around to face Lily. "I'm so sorry Lils, I shouldn't have pushed you." Tears gleaming in his eyes he turned to leave.

"James, wait!" James stopped but didn't turn around. "I would like it a lot of you would hold me." Lily said rather awkwardly, blushing profusely as James turned around. He ran back over to her and situated himself on the couch beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she moved closer laying her head on his shoulder. James couldn't keep the goofy grin off of his face when he felt Lily finally relax against him.

James kissed Lily on the top of her head and whispered, "I really do love you Lily."

Lily struggled to find her voice as emotions took over her. "I know James. I love you too."

…

Remus walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express with a grim look on his face. He was extremely tense, not only because of the confrontation that awaited the group of friends, but because of the fight he knew that he was likely to get involved in later. Suddenly, Remus was grabbed and pulled into a compartment. Breathing heavily he glared up at his friend, who was currently giggling at the murderous look on Remus's face. "What the bloody hell Padfoot?"

"Oh come on Moony, it was funny. Besides, you know that we need to talk. We need to tell Lily and James soon."

"I know Padfoot. I just can't deal with this right now. Tonight ok? I'm sure we'll need to check on Lily anyways after the confrontation with Lexie."

"Alright, well let's go find them! It's always fun to watch Lily yell at someone who isn't me." Sirius said, smiling broadly as he ran out of the compartment. Remus just shook his head and then followed Sirius out of the compartment. They quickly came across James, Lily, Lexie, and Isabella. The four teens were staring at each other awkwardly. "Hello everyone, why are we having an impromptu party in the hallway?"

"I have something to say." James said determinedly.

"We should do this in a compartment Prongs." Remus said, hoping that his friends wouldn't make a scene.

"No, I need to say this here. Lexie, what happened that night wasn't simply your fault. We are both to blame. However, it will never happen again and we cannot be friends anymore. I love Lily and she means more to me than anything."

"James, what happened between us only happened because I had to knock you off my list. Lily knows it wasn't personal, I'm just the type of girl that likes to steal boyfriends."

"Lexie, do you even hear how that sounds? You sound like such a bitch right now." Lily exclaimed. "I'm calling a Gryf meeting, in our compartment right now!" She turned around and stormed off.

Lexie glared at James, Remus, and Sirius. Her glare softened slightly when it rested on the latter. "Sirius, you understand where I'm coming from don't you?"

"Unfortunately yes. I used to do that to guys as well. But Lily showed me how bad that was, and I'm trying to be a better person. I'm in a monogamous relationship now anyway."

"WHAT? I thought you liked me."

"You aren't my type, sorry."

With that Sirius and Remus walked away, but then realizing they would be leaving James alone in the hallway with Lexie they returned and grabbed him. "You should go to the meeting Lily called, I know it's in your code, as it is in ours." James said softly. "I call a meeting of the Marauder's as it is, someone find Peter."

Lexie glared at the retreating backs of the Marauder's, but then turned and made her way to the Gryf Girl's unofficial compartment. Isabella and Lily were already inside, so she grudgingly sat down. "I call this meeting to order." Lily stated. "Now I think we need to get this all out there, so that we can hopefully return to being friends, I don't want to lose you two; we've been the rulers of the school since age eleven. Do you want to lose that?" The two girls shook their heads. "I know that you both think that I have caused this drift between you and the Marauders you like, but there is a secret there, which I think is being revealed tonight. It had nothing to do with me, which you will understand later. Any guy in the school would be lucky to get with you, and I think that you should go after someone new."

"You just don't want to release your hold on them!"

"That's not it at all! Tonight I'm calling an all-out meeting in the Heads' Dorm between the Gryf Girls and the Marauders." The girls felt a chill go through them and they knew the magic had worked. "Now, Lexie, I know you, and I understand that seducing James wasn't personal, but it hurt a lot. You can't understand what the pain was like. I think that you should focus on bringing a shyer man, such as Frank Longbottom out of his shell. You could have all the fun of the chase without having the issue of him having a girlfriend."

"That might not be a bad idea Lexie," Isabella added in. "We know how much you love the chase; it's the best part for you. And this way you won't cause other girls the pain you've caused Lily. And Lily, I'm so sorry that I thought you were trying to chase Remus away from me, I should've been there for you."

"It's ok Bella, I understand." The two girls embraced, and pulled apart giggling. "What do you say Lexie?"

"Oh alright," she said grudgingly. "I really am sorry Lily. I should've realized how many consequences there would be. I just, I was jealous that you got the one guy I couldn't conquer. Forgive me?"

Lily launched herself at Lexie and the two girls hugged. "Of course Lex. I wouldn't let a guy get between us, Even if I momentarily forgot about that. I think we need to amend some of our rules. We stay the rulers of the school, and we lash out if attacked, but other than that we need to stop being as bitchy. The thing with Autumn went a tad too far. Although we never stop being the hottest girls in school." The three friends broke into giggles and set about fixing their rules.

…

"I call this meeting of the Marauders officially to order." James said. "First order of business, Peter why have you been gone so much recently?"

"Well last year I met a girl in Slytherin who appreciates me for me. She didn't pretend to like me just to get closer with all of you and it was nice. It's always been hard for me being friends with you all, but she made me feel like my own person."

"Peter…we're sorry that we let ourselves get carried away by the newfound popularity and stopped paying attention to the fact that you were feeling left out. We should have tried harder to include you, but because the Gryf Girls only have three members it was easy to pair off."

"I understand." Peter said with a tight smile.

"We will make sure to correct this in the future. The Marauders aren't complete without all four members.

Peter nodded, and didn't say anything for several minutes. The boys then felt a chill go through them, and realized it was the magic of the contract of the Gryf Girls and Marauders. "It appears that Lily or another member of the Gryf Girls has called an all-out meeting this evening." Remus said. "There is something that you should all know before we go to that meeting because I know Isabella is going to want to know the reason why I'm not into her."

…

Lexie paced in front of the fireplace in the Head's dorm. She knew she had messed up with the James situation, and this was to show Lily that she was serious about changing. Not that she could avoid an all-out meeting, especially since Lily called it. She just wanted to understand why she and Sirius had never gotten together. It didn't make sense! She was extremely attractive and so was he, they both loved to flirt, and they could both seek fun elsewhere without ruining their relationship. It was one of the things that Lexie planned to bring up during the meeting, and she knew that Isabella had a lot of the same questions for Remus.

Lily sat on the couch watching her friend pace, and couldn't help but find it amusing. "Lexie, they'll be here soon, so please sit down. You don't want them to see you like this do you?"

Lexie shook her head and sat on the couch in-between Lily and Isabella. There was a slight noise outside the door and the Marauders filled into the room. The four boys settled into the couch across from the girls, and there was silence for a minute. "As I am the one that called this meeting, I now bring it to order." Lily said. "There are many issues that have plagued this group of friends lately. I think that we need to solve this so that we can spend the rest of the year in peace within ourselves. Then the Marauders can spread chaos outside of themselves, and we can go back to ruling quietly. I want to open the floor to Lexie and Isabella, because we have solved most of our issues."

"I just want to understand why you've never liked me Sirius!" Lexie cried, standing in a rage. "We hooked up countless times, but you never seemed to care beyond that. Why don't you want to be with me? We're perfect for each other. And if you ever get bored you can seek fun elsewhere, as can I."

"Lexie, I have snogged nearly every girl in this school, some of them even more often than I shagged you." Sirius drawled from his place on the couch. "But it was never serious for me. If you wanted to be serious about a relationship maybe you should've shown me in a way other than trying to simply snog me! I told you that I'm in a monogamous relationship and I've realized how special that is."

Lexie was about to respond in anger but Isabella stood next to her and held her hand. "Remus, I want to know why you've lead me on and acted as though you were interested in me. I thought that after we showed you how little Autumn meant to you, you would start dating me. We would be amazing together. You made me feel as if we would have something amazing, and then you let me down."

Remus sighed unhappily and stood up. He held Isabella's hands in hers. "Isabella, I'm sorry if you think that I led you on but I didn't try to. I haven't ever been interested in you, and I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was. I'm in a relationship right now Isabella and I are afraid that you just aren't my type."

"Well who are you dating then? I must know her."

"You do know **him**." Sirius said standing and wrapping an arm around Remus's waist. "Remus and I have been involved since a little before Christmas break. We've been dancing around our feelings for each other for years, and one of the reasons I shagged so many girls was to try and convince myself I wasn't a poof. But I don't care about that. I love Remus. And if our friends can accept us that is all that matters."

Lexie and Isabella stared at the two boys in shock, unable to respond to the information they had just received. Lily jumped off the couch and hugged the two boys. "I knew it! I knew that the two of you had feelings for each other. This is amazing. I'm so happy for you."

Sirius stared at Lily for a moment before hugging her back and picking her off the ground. "I'm so glad that you are ok with this." He whispered to her. "I was afraid that you would think that I was a poof and never talk to me again."

"I could never do that big brother." Lily admonished. "But why aren't you more worried about James?"

"We told him earlier during a Marauders meeting. He was ok with it, said he would need some time to get used to his two best friends dating, but that he didn't have a problem with it." Lily smiled at her boyfriend, glad that he had at least told Sirius what he needed to hear.

She then moved to Remus and hugged him, telling him that she was happy for the two of them. He kissed her on the cheek before flashing a grin and pushing her towards James who caught her in his arms. Remus and Sirius turned their attention back to Lexie and Isabella. The two girls had yet to say anything. "Well, I suppose this does explain a lot." Lexie drawled slowly. "At least I can tell myself that it wasn't me."

"You're ok with this Lexie?" Sirius asked apprehensively.

"Yes. This is one relationship that I don't think I could ever break up, and I'm happy that you two are happy."

"I'm with Lexie." Isabella said. "It still hurts, but I'm glad that it wasn't me, but that Remus was looking for something entirely different."

The boys let out a sigh of relief before sitting back on the couch. Isabella and Lexie glanced at them, and caught sight of Peter who had been quiet the entire time. They looked at each other, back at Peter, and Lexie said, "He is all yours. I'm going after Marcus Smith." Isabella smiled, and hopped over to sit next to Peter. The seven friends hung out until the two Head's kicked them out as curfew was fast approaching.

"Are you really ok with Sirius and Remus being together James?"

"Yes. I think that I always saw it coming; it's just strange because they are my two closest friends. Well other than you of course. I want them to be happy, and even though I know there is going to be a lot of negative backlash I think they can handle it, especially if they have you girls on their side."

"You are such an amazing person James Potter. I love you." Lily said, before tackling her boyfriend to the couch and snogging him senseless.


End file.
